Shikon Cafe!
by Euphie-chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has the worst of luck. But when Inuyasha saves her from gang-bangers and offers her a job at his maid cafe, she cant help but fall in love with her new boss! But something is a little off with her new crush. What could he be hiding?
1. Chapter 1 Life Sucks

**Starting my second fanfic! I actually was writing something totally different, but I had a dream similar to this last night and it was fate. This is another Inuyasha and Kagome pairing! I'll probably put in some moments for MirxSan and KogxAya later in the story. THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!**

**Storyline: Kagome Higurashi has the worst luck. She's lost everything in life and she doesn't see a reason why she should live anymore. One night, Inuyasha Taisho saves her from a bunch of drunk gang-bangers and offers her a job at his maid cafe. Can this unfortunate girl win over the heart of her boss? Or does his heart already belong to someone else...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with the show.**

Chapter 1 – Life Sucks

"You're fired, ma'am. How many times do I have to say it?"

"But why? I did everything I was supposed to do! I don't understand." The young woman was close to tears. This was the third job she had lost this month.

"Well, you lied about your age for one. You have to be 21 to be a bartender, and here it says your 18. Not to mention you've been drinking with some of the customers." Her former boss shook his head disappointingly.

"But they paid me extra money just to drink with them! I need the cash! Please, please don't fire me sir!" The girl pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just let this slide. You're lucky I don't report you to the authorities. I know you are going through a rough time, so I'm cutting you some slack. Now get out of here! I've got work to do."

Kagome Higurashi began to slowly walk home. "I'm so screwed." It was already one in the morning and her ex-boss had been kind enough to give her her last paycheck, but it would barely cover this month's expenses. "What am I going to do? I don't want to be a prostitute…" Kagome opened her apartment complex's front door and stepped inside, only to be greeted by her annoying landlord.

"Where have you been?" The lardy lady crossed her arms around her chest.

"You're not my mom. I don't have to explain anything to you." Kagome grumpily said, just wanting to bury herself in her futon and sleep.

"Now that you're here, I can just deliver the bad news and get some sleep. Here," She handed Kagome a crumbled up piece of paper.

"I'm being evicted?" Kagome felt her legs turn to jelly and she slumped to the ground.

"We have a nice couple who want to buy your room. And since you've been short on paying your rent recently, I sold it to them." She flashed a wicked smile at the now homeless girl.

"You can't do that!" Kagome couldn't stop the tears any longer.

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it? Go pack up your things. I would give you till tomorrow, but I know that you barely own anything. Shouldn't take you long." The evil fat woman chuckled and turned away from the poor girl.

Kagome slumped on the park's bench and held her one bag close to her chest. "I've resorted to being a hobo. I'm a hobo now." She felt tears come to her eyes. What could she do? Her family had basically disowned her, so she couldn't go home. Her friends either moved out of town or were going to college and lived in dorms. She couldn't live with any of them. Kagome was almost out of money and now she had no job. "I should just curl up and die."

"Hey there baby, why're you cryin'?" Kagome looked up and saw four drunk guys waddling up to her. "Don't ya work at that one bar? I member you, you sexy babe."

"People know I'm here." Kagome lied. There was no way she could fend off four sex-driven drunkards.

"That's okay, sexy. We can just hang out for awhile. Come here and we'll have some fun." The boys chuckled as their friend grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her off the bench.

"No stop! Let go of me!" Kagome slapped the drunk square in the face. He wobbled backward and looked extremely pissed.

"You little bitch!" He knocked her to the ground. "I'll teach ya a lesson!"

"Leave some of her for us, buddy o pal," His friend laughed at the crying girl.

"Help! Someone help me!" Kagome cried out and began to crawl away.

"Come here and shut yo mouth!" The drunkard pushed her to the ground and spun her around.

"No stop it!" Kagome struggled under the man's grip. Another drunk grabbed her arms and pinned them to the ground.

"Hehe, you'll enjoy it. Trust me, babe." The man laughed and began to unbutton her blouse. Kagome went limp and she laid silently on the ground. _I don't care anymore. I'm better off dead anyway._ Suddenly a frantic scream came from above Kagome's head, followed by another and the sound of something breaking.

"Isn't that the guy who beat up Koga?" One of the drunks backed away. The man on top of Kagome jumped up and followed his friend. "Let's get outta here!"

The girl just lay on the ground, wondering what had just happened. "Hey, are you alright?" A man leaned over Kagome.

"No! Don't touch me!" She flailed her arms around.

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! What're you doing out here? It's way too late for a girl like you to be outside." The man helped Kagome sit up. She couldn't get a good look at his face since it was so dark, but she was too tired to even care at this point. Before she could stop herself, she clung to the guy's shirt.

"I just want to go home," She sobbed into his chest.

"Uh, okay. Where do you live? I'll walk you there." The man sounded nervous.

"I don't live anywhere anymore. I don't even want to live anymore. I just… I just." Kagome felt herself begin to doze off to sleep.

"Hey, wait a second! Don't fall asleep on me!"

_I'm just a burden on everyone. Maybe it'd best if I just never wake up…_

"Daddy, Inuyasha's back and he brought a friend." Rin said sleepily.

"Go back to bed." Sesshomaru patted his daughter's head.

"I know this looks bad, but I saved her. She just fell asleep I swear." Inuyasha carried in the unconscious Kagome.

"Why did you bring her here? And where have you been? It's three in the morning." Sesshomaru glared at his half brother.

"I went out to get a drink and get away from your annoying ass. I'll just let her sleep in my bed." He mumbled and began to walk up the stairs. "And before you jump to conclusions I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Don't wake Rin up again." Sesshomaru warned his brother and then left to his room.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Inuyasha opened his room's door and turned on the light. His room was a complete mess and he had to step over all of his crap he had left on the ground. "Damn. We need to hire a maid or something…" He laid the unconscious girl on the bed and threw the comforters on top of her. Kagome groaned and turned in her sleep. Inuyasha peered down at her and tried to get a better look at her face. "She kind of looks like..." Suddenly Inuyasha's cell went off and vibrated in his pocket.

"What?"

"Hey dude, where'd you go? You bailed on me!" Miroku sounded pissed. "Now I have to walk home alone."

"I went to clear my head and ended up running into some trouble. You'll be fine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine man. If I turn up in the news tomorrow saying I was kidnapped and found chopped up into little pieces, I'm haunting your ass."

Inuyasha hung up on the drama queen and tossed his phone to the side.

Kagome woke up and found herself in a comfy bed. She quickly checked to make sure she had her clothes on. "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"Good morning!" A little girl greeted Kagome. "I was waiting for you to wake up. Are you uncle's friend?"

"Uncle? Who?" Kagome peered around the room. It was completely filthy and almost made her gag.

"My uncle Inuyasha. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Uh…" Kagome tried to remember the name Inuyasha, but no one came to mind.

"Rin. Go get ready for school." A handsome man with long white hair stepped into the room.

"Okay daddy!" Rin obediently skipped out of the room.

"She's really cute." Kagome smiled at the guy. "Are you the one who saved me last night?"

"The front door is downstairs. Please collect your things and leave." The man turned and left without answering her question.

"Uh, thank you for helping me!" Kagome quickly jumped out of bed and found her bag on the nightstand next to her. She didn't want to stick around and be a burden. "Oh, my cell phone is gone. Not that I really need it anymore since I can't pay for it," She sighed and decided it best that it was gone. The young girl quickly made her way down the stairs and headed for the door. "Thank you again!" She called before opening the door.

"Are you leaving before even meeting your savior?" A man with long black hair and dark violet eyes was standing outside.

"Oh, you saved me? Thank you, I'm grateful." Kagome bowed in respect to the man.

"Aren't you going to ask my name?"

"Uh, what's your name?" Kagome couldn't believe that this was the guy that saved her.

"I'm Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho. Pleasure to meet you Kagome Higurashi." He winked at her.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome looked at the guy, trying to recognize him. "Did I serve you at the bar?"

"No, I was just checking out your phone. You don't really know a person till you look at their precious belongings. For instance, your inbox is empty and you only made two recent calls to a contact labeled 'Douchebag'." Inuyasha held up her phone for her to see.

"You went through my things?" Kagome snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Yeah, couldn't resist. Hey, last night while you were embracing me, you mentioned that you didn't want to live anymore. Should I be worried that you're going to committee suicide or something?"

"I was not embracing you! And no, I was just freaked out last night. First I lost my job. Then I got evicted from my apartment. And then to top it all off I was nearly gang raped." Kagome sighed, not wanting to think about last night.

"Wasn't your day yesterday? You staying with a friend?"

"Oh, well, no. I'll just need to find another job and maybe stay in a few motels for awhile." Kagome didn't even know if she could afford staying in a motel for a night.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Wow, that is probably the saddest thing I've ever heard. I think I can help you out. My brother and I run a maid café down the street. We're short on maids right now and I'm sure I could get my bro to hire you."

Kagome felt like a thousand pound hippo had been lifted off her shoulders. "Are you serious? Yes! I'll accept it!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but crack a small grin at the girl. "Good, you're smiling now. Stay for breakfast and we'll have a talk with the boss."

"I'm grateful and all, but why are you helping me so much?" Kagome blushed. _Inuyasha really is good-looking…_

He shrugged, "I'd be a horrible person if I just let you leave after I heard your story. Besides, I can't turn down a cute girl in her time of need."

Kagome's face was now scarlet_. No one has ever called me cute before. Only sexy and hot and stupid names like that… _"Thank you. I promise to make it up to you! You won't be disappointed!"

**The Review button is your best friend! You should use your arrow and press on it! You'll win free toast without any bread!**


	2. Chapter 2 Becoming a Maid

**Whew! Another chapter! I was reading chapter 1 last night and found myself staring in horror because stupid fanfiction deleted some of the stuff in it! But don't worry, the chapter still makes sense, but it made me kind of mad. I'm surprised at how many people viewed this for the first chapter! I'll do my best for you guys. REVIEWING WOULD BE APPRECIATED GREATLY!**

Chapter 2 – Becoming a Maid

"Why is _she_ still here?" Sesshomaru eyed Kagome suspiciously.

"You know, weren't you trying to hire some extra maids the other day? You were handing out flyers to some of the customers." Inuyasha said between bites of his breakfast. He didn't have the best table manners.

"Yes, but I don't hire people that will give _my_ café a bad reputation," Sesshomaru said coldly, stabbing invisible knives into Kagome's heart.

"Excuse me," She sprang up from her chair. _I have got to get this job, no matter what! _"I'm a really hard worker and I get the job done right. I swear I won't be a burden to you. I'll only help your business and draw in more customers. I won't fail you! And if I do, I'll let you punish me in anyway you see fit. So please, please don't turn me away." Kagome bowed to the man, waiting for a response.

"Here that? You can punish her the way _you_ see fit." Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's remark.

"Very well. I'll hire you. But you will be on probation for the first month and if you mess up, I won't hesitate throwing you out on the street again."

Kagome couldn't help but realize how he said _again. _"Thank you, sir! You won't be disappointed!"

"The shop opens at noon and closes at nine. Since we're short handed, you'll be working often." Sesshomaru warned, trying to make the girl waver.

"No problem!" _Things are finally starting to change!_

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Rin came bounding down the stairs in a cute sailor uniform. "Oh, is uncle's friend still here? My name's Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Kagome smiled at the adorable little girl. She reminded her of herself when she was still little.

"Let's go Rin." Sesshomaru commanded, the little girl skipping after him.

"She's so cute! How old is she?" Kagome couldn't see how that little girl was related to her father.

"She's eight, but she's adopted. To this day, I have no clue why he suddenly took her in. It was like Hitler adopting a Jew." Inuyasha smirked at his own joke.

"That's so racist! Someone might shoot you for that!"

"Why, are you worried about me now?" Inuyasha shot a too-die-for smile at her.

"Not in the slightest." She turned away from him.

"The maids usually get to work an hour early to get changed and get the food ready. So we have about three hours to ourselves. Is there anything you needed to do?"

"No, not really," _Life is so lonely I only work these days…_

"Good, that means you can come to town with me." Inuyasha threw his plate into the sink. "I've got some things to do."

"Really? You want me to go with you?" _Wouldn't that look like a date?_

"Yeah, why not? It'll kill time."

"This is so cool! I haven't been in this part of town in ages." Kagome admired all of the expensive shops.

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked while texting someone on his phone.

"Oh, I'm 18. You don't have to be 21 to be a maid, right?" Kagome asked nervously. _I should have lied!_

"No, you actually have to be 16 or up. Our youngest maid is still in high school."

"How many others are there?" She asked excitedly. _I wonder what the others are like._

"We currently only have four other maids besides you. They all are cute enough to attract customers luckily."

Kagome suddenly felt like she was at a disadvantage. "Am I cute enough to do that?"

Inuyasha blushed, "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

"Didn't you hear? Koga's gang has been acting up again. I heard they…" A couple of girls said as they walked by.

"Koga? Didn't someone mention that name last night? I don't even know. My mind is such a blur." Kagome pondered.

"Those guys who were molesting you last night, they 'work' for him. The guy is nothing but trouble. Stay away from guys like him."

"Yeah, but didn't they say something about him? I can't remember and it's going to nag at me all day!" She huffed.

"This is the store I want to go too," Inuyasha pulled in the confused girl.

"Huh? Isn't this a kid's store?" Kagome looked around at all of the toys and candy. "What are you, like, five?"

"No, I'm 20. I only came to visit a worker here. Feel free to look around while I'm gone." Inuyasha waved at her as he headed for the register.

"What a guy. He drags me into a kids store and then leaves me all alone. Honestly…"

"Is there a Myoga in yet?" Inuyasha asked one of the workers.

"No, but I'm here. What can I help you with sir?" The girl giggled.

"What time does he normally get in?" Inuyasha ignored the puppy dog look that the girls always gave him.

"He doesn't work on Saturday's, only Monday through Friday. What's your name?"

"Thanks," Inuyasha turned away from the girl, totally dissing her question. "Now where'd that girl go?" He found Kagome cuddling with what looked like a stuffed animal. "Who's the childish one now?"

"Don't scare me like that! I used to have something like this when I was younger." Kagome admired the stuffed fox.

"Wouldn't a kid rather enjoy a puppy or kitty or something?" He glanced at the fox, noticing nothing cute about it.

"I guess, but someone very special to me gave me something similar. I lost it awhile ago though. It can't be helped." Kagome placed the fox back. "Did you talk to your friend?"

"Why don't you buy it if you want it?" He couldn't help but notice how fascinated she was by the thing.

"Oh, it's much too expensive for me! I could never afford something like that!"

Inuyasha examined the toy's tag, "It's ten dollars."

"I know right!" Kagome looked sadly at the toy. "I have to save everything I have left!"

"This is so stupid. Come on," He walked back up to the register. "I want this _thing,_ please."

"No! You don't have to do that! I wouldn't want you buying something that much for me!"

"It's _ten_ dollars. I'm pretty sure I can afford it." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend." The worker glared at the girl. "You have pretty weird taste in _kid's_ toys."

"You have really bad taste in make-up. Just ring up the damn thing." Inuyasha glared at her. The worker gasped and looked like she was about to burst into tears. _He didn't even deny about me being his girlfriend, _Kagome blushed.

"H-Here you go. Please have a nice day," The worker cautiously handed Kagome the bag.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do that." Kagome hugged the fox and smiled.

"Feh, it was depressing watching you make a big deal over ten dollars."

"Who was your friend you were looking for?"

"He's not worth talking about." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Oh," Kagome bit her lip. _What else can we talk about? I don't want to seem awkward…_

"How about we do some window shopping before we head back?" Inuyasha proposed, sensing how uncomfortable the girl was.

"Koga, aren't you going after that Inuyasha guy?" Hakkaku asked his leader.

"Yeah, he humiliated you in public!" Ginta added in.

"Shut up! I've got other things to do besides worry about him. But I will be paying him a visit in good time." Koga, the fearless leader of the "Wolf-gang", still couldn't understand how _he _had been defeated. It just didn't make sense. He _never_ lost in fights. Sure he'd fall back if the other gangs were on his ass, but he never actually lost. His reputation had to be restored, but he'd need a game-plan before he jumped into action.

"Sir! It's Inuyasha again! He took down two of our men last night!" Another member ran into the room, "Both of them have been hospitalized!"

"What? How dare he attack our men!" Ginta turned to face his leader, "We have to do something before word spreads to the other groups!"

"I agree. This could be bad if Naraku and the others find out." Hakkaku sounded worried.

"Don't sweat it you guys. We'll take care of that pathetic excuse for a man in time. There's no way I'd let _him_ walk away freely without answering to me." Koga smirked.

"Welcome back, master!" Three adorable maids greeted Inuyasha and Kagome at the door. "Oh, it's just Inuyasha. False alarm girls." One of the maids rolled her eyes.

"Hey there girls! I brought you all a new friend!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome forward. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure being able to work with you all," She bowed her head.

"Oh, finally! I've been waiting for that damn old Sesshomaru to hire someone else! I'm Sango." The girl smiled down at her.

"I'm Ayame! I'm only a part-timer since I'm still in high school," The pig-tailed girl winked at her.

"I'm Kaname. It's nice to meet you," A girl with short brown hair bowed in return. **(A/N) Kaname Kururugi was featured in the Inuyasha video game 'Secret of the Cursed Mark'. If you don't know her, look her up so you can see her.**

"Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content." The three girls posed for a few seconds before sighing.

"Can't we change our motto? It's so stupid and cheesy," Sango crossed her arms around her chest.

"That's not my decision. Show her to Kagura so she can be fitted into a uniform." Inuyasha turned for the door, "I'll be checking on you in a few hours."

"Come on Kagome, employees are aloud to use the back." Sango and Ayame pulled on the girl's arms. "Kaname, watch for customers!"

"By myself? Why are you both going?" Kaname looked outside nervously.

"Kagura, the newbie is here!" Ayame called out.

"Oh, the one who's on probation? Good, good." A woman still in regular clothes stepped out from inside a closet. "I have a uniform for you that our last maid wore. Let's hope you're not fat."

"Why you," Kagome glared at the woman.

"Don't be too pissed. Kagura is the head maid and helps Sesshomaru run the place. She thinks she has high authority because of it." Sango whispered.

"Yeah, she's a jerk to everyone," Ayame stuck her tongue out quickly at her and giggled.

"Alright, here. Change quickly and I'll show you the basics of being a maid. Now go!" Kagura threw the uniform at the girl.

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome hurriedly changed, not wanting to be docked points for being too slow.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Sango admired the black laced uniform.

"Yeah, your body measurements sure do fill out that outfit," Ayame laughed.

"Hurry up! Customers will start coming soon!" Kagura's voice boomed from within the café.

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome ran out to face her boss.

"Whenever a customer comes in, you must greet them with the phrase 'Welcome back, Master'. If you are attending to other customer's, then don't worry about it. Every hour you and the other maids will gather in the middle of the room and say our café's catch phrase. Sango will show you the pose you'll have to make. Also, there is no flirting with the customers or exchanging of personal numbers or emails what so ever! Please refrain from allowing boyfriend's to come in and watch you work. You are to always address the boys as 'master' at the end of your sentences and girls as 'my lady'. Orders are to be taken into the back kitchen where our chef shall make them. Check back every five minutes to see if the food is ready. Are there any questions?" Kagura glared down at Kagome as she processed all of the new information.

"No ma'am!"

"Then get to work. I'll be keeping my eye on your performance today," Kagura turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"I hope I don't mess up," Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll help you out today," Sango patted her back, "I remember my first day!"

"Thanks! I really appreciate it," Kagome smiled at the girl.

"Battle stations ladies! We have customers!" Ayame bounced around excitedly.

**Go and fulfill your destiny by clicking on the review button, my young pupils!**


	3. Chapter 3 Brain Freeze!

**(A/N) I enjoyed writing this chapter! To my two reviewers who asked about how often I update (that's you inuyasha lover18 and scorpio) I am trying to update everyday or once every other day. It's summer, so I have a life too :) Thank you guys for reviewing! Everyone, follow their example and REVIEW! Thank you!**

**BTW! Whenever you see Shikon Cafe!'s saying, it means the scene is transitioning. Fanfiction messed with my idents and lines and what not for the two previous chapters, so I'm adding in this! Sorry if you get annoyed, just skip over it when you see it.**

Chapter 3 – Brainfreeze!

"_This number is no longer in service. Try redialing-" _Inuyasha sighed and hung up his phone. "Damn, why do I even try?"

"Just give up on it and stop being persistent." Miroku tapped his foot impatiently, "Women hate it when men don't know when to give up."

"Since when have _you _become an expert on the opposite sex," He slumped in his chair, "It just doesn't make sense…"

"Here's your vegetarian burger and double cheese burger, can I get you guys anything else?" The waitress admired the two handsome men.

"Actually, I was hoping to get your number," Miroku the lecher winked at her.

"Oh please. Would you stop being a casanova just for today?" Inuyasha stared hopelessly at his friend. The waitress glared at Miroku and left.

"Inuyasha, you do me great injustice," He sighed and stabbed at his lunch.

"When did you become a vegan?" Inuyasha eyed the meatless burger.

"Girl's always like a man who stands up against animal cruelty. Speaking of girls, why don't we pay a visit to the café after? Sango hasn't called me 'master' in a few days now."

"Weren't you just saying girl's hate persistent guys?"

"Have you seen Koga around recently?" Miroku changed the subject.

"Feh, that coward? He's probably hiding somewhere with his tail tucked between his legs."

"I heard that he's been planning on coming back to settle things with you. I'd be careful. The Wolf gang always comes in groups." He warned.

"Let him come. I kicked his ass once and I'll do it again. I don't care how many of them there are. That Koga deserved to be beaten around a little." Inuyasha recalled the events from a few weeks before.

"True. He was beating up those teenagers for fun, but why do you always have to play the hero? Can't you be a bystander every once in awhile?"

"Why would I? I'm not a coward like you," Inuyasha glanced back down at his phone and hit redial. _"This number is no longer in service."_

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Come back soon, masters," Kagome wearily waved at the last two customers as they left. "I'm exhausted…"

"Is that a complaint I hear?" Kagura eyed the new maid suspiciously.

"Of course not ma'am!" Kagome fidgeted with her hair nervously.

"How was it Kagome? Did you make any tips?" Ayame swooped in and saved the girl before Kagura could scold her any further.

"Oh, yeah! I made over thirty dollars! This job really is self-rewarding," Kagome jiggled the money in her skirt pocket. "I can finally save up for another apartment."

"Stop socializing girls and clean up! I don't want to stay here all night," The head maid growled before heading back into the kitchen.

"Does she even work as a maid here?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Only on special occasions. The customers love her because she's the mature type. And she's only 28."

"Come on Sango! You know the customers only like her because she has huge bo-!"

"Don't say something so dirty!" Kaname cut off the high school maid.

"Ayame, how long have you been working here?" Kagome asked while wiping down the tables.

"About a year I guess. I got the job as soon as I turned 16 since it was brand new. My dad told me if I didn't find myself a job, he'd make me work as his assistant without pay!"

"When did the shop open?" Kagome became more curious about the café.

"It opened three years ago back when Sesshomaru and Kagura invested in the place. They originally were going to make the café a clothing store, but Sesshomaru thought that they were too common. He's only keeping this place until his business career takes off." Sango explained.

"Wasn't Inuyasha still in high school when the café first opened?" Kaname pondered, "I remember he would come in everyday after school."

"Maybe he had a crush on one of the maids!" Ayame giggled.

"You've worked here for that long?" Kagome asked surprised, completely ignoring Ayame's comment.

"Yes. Back then, Kagura would also help serve customers. We only had three maids, so we were short handed."

"Three maids? You've worked here since it opened too, Sango?" Kagome questioned.

"No. I never met the other maid. I joined right after she quit because Inuyasha begged me to join. We've been friends since middle school, so I decided to help him out. You can't run a café with only two employees. Isn't that her uniform?" Sango nudged her hand towards Kagome's clothing.

"Yes. Now that I think about it, Kagome looks similar to her," Kaname placed her finger on her cheek. "What was her name again?"

"I have to get home. I hate school!" Ayame sighed and went into the back to change into regular clothing.

"Kagome, where's your apartment? Do you want to walk home with me?" Sango asked while the three followed after Ayame's lead.

"Uh well…" _I completely forgot! Where am I going to sleep tonight? The park? But what if those guys are there again?_ "I live really far and have to take the subway, sorry."

"Oh well. Be careful okay? See you tomorrow!" Sango waved.

"Bye!" Kagome threw on her jacket.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kaname shyly asked, "It's past nine."

"I'll be fine, really. It's not like I don't live anywhere and have to stay outside tonight or anything." She laughed nervously. "You be careful too! See ya!" Kagome ran out the door before she could be questioned further. _What am I going to do?_

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted her while casually leaning against the café's wall.

"What are you doing here?" She blushed.

"I told you I'd come back and check on you. Why didn't you tell the girls you had no where to sleep? I'm sure one of them would have offered to let you stay." Inuyasha glanced down at the girl's arms. She was still holding that ridiculous fox stuffed animal.

"I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Besides, I'm 18 now! I can't rely on other people's help. I'll get an apartment in no time!"

"Where did you plan on going tonight?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Uh…" Kagome looked away guiltily. "The park or something…"

"Are you kidding me? After everything I did to save you last time, you want to waltz back there and risk being approached again? Are you an idiot?"

"I don't know what else to do," She said sadly.

"You're hopeless! Come on!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and yanked on her arm, "I'll let you stay at my place again tonight. But you better ask one of the other girls's to bunk with them tomorrow, got it?"

Kagome blushed as the man pulled her along with him. _No on has ever cared about what I do so much. What is he thinking right now? _

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"You disappoint me Koga. Letting all of these rumors spread. Do you know how weak and pathetic the Wolf gang looks right now?" A man in a white robe glared at the leader.

"I'm well aware of that already!" Koga hated being looked down upon. "Did you call me here just to lecture me?"

"No. I can't let things like this go on. One man single handedly took down a gang leader. People might start thinking that they can get away with anything now. I must make sure that things do not get out of hand. So I've decided to help you." The man tossed Koga a tiny black box. "That will help you take down Inuyasha."

"You want me to take steroids?" Koga looked appalled into the box.

"Those are not steroids, fool. They were made by myself. I guarantee that Inuyasha will loose if you take those."

"Ha! No way, I can take him down with my own strength." Koga smirked.

"If Inuyasha is not dead by the end of the week, I will personally see to your own demise. Whether you take my 'medicine' or not is up to you. Just don't fail if you wish to live."

Koga new his threat weren't a meaningless bluff. He had seen this guy's true strength with his own eyes and he'd rather not be one of his victims. "Alright. I'll see what I can do, Naraku."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome sighed and played with the fox's tail as she lay comfortably in Inuyasha's bed. _Why is he being so kind to me? Could it be that he possibly… _Kagome's stomach growled. "I haven't had anything to eat all day," She realized. "I'll be dead by the end of the week if I don't watch out for my health." _Would it be alright if I just went down there and took food from the fridge? I could always go out and buy them something tomorrow since I have more money. _Kagome nodded and decided she would pay the family back later. She quietly grabbed her fox stuffed animal and tip toed down the stairs, not wanting to wake Sesshomaru. The girl slowly walked over to the couch Inuyasha was sleeping on. _He's actually kind of cute when he's asleep. What am I doing? I bet I look like a creeper standing over him like this!_

"Did you come down here to molest me in my sleep?" Inuyasha's eyes opened and he stared at her.

"N-No! I came down here because I'm-!" Her stomach growled, answering for her.

"Don't yell. If we wake up the kid, he'll kill me. Why didn't you just tell me you were hungry when we got back?" He whispered while slowly getting off the couch.

"I forgot I was hungry," Kagome whispered back.

"Honestly, how in the world do you keep yourself alive?" The two walked into the kitchen and Inuyasha took ice cream out of the freezer.

"You're feeding me Ben and Jerry's at two in the morning," She stared at him.

"I'm not risking turning on the stove or microwave. Besides, this is everyone's comfort food when they are going through a hard time." He took out two spoons and tossed her one. "Eat it or starve."

She sighed and decided it was better then having an empty stomach. She forced herself to eat a spoon full. "What flavor is this?"

"Uh, banana something? I don't know it's new."

The two began to eat in silence. _I can't stand this awkwardness. _"Want to play a game?" She asked.

"It can't make any noise," He warned.

"Don't worry, we won't. Here's the rules. We have to shove a whole bunch of ice cream in our mouths and whenever we get a brainfreeze we have to admit something personal to each other." She felt proud of herself for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

"Fine, but if I start throwing up banana shit, I'm blaming you."

"Okay, ready? Annnnnd, go!" The two began to shovel the delicious frozen food into their mouths.

"My first crush was on a guy back in 3rd grade because he was the loudest farter in class," Kagome was the first to admit as she massaged her head while forcing herself to eat more.

"I used to spit in my teacher's drinks when they failed me on a test," Inuyasha choked out as he forced himself to eat more.

"I ran over a squirrel the first time I ever rode a bike," She felt like her head was about to explode.

"I walked in on some dude taking a shower back in 8th grade and saw _everything_."

"I shared a sandwich with a hobo last week and he bought it."

"The first time I got drunk was when I was 17 and my bro beat me with a belt after."

"I believed in Santa until I was 13."

"I stole a thong from my neighbor's house on a dare."

"I kissed a girl before for twenty bucks."

"I got caught trying on a maid outfit last year."

The two finally threw down their spoons and took deep breaths. "My head is going to explode." Kagome giggled quietly.

"You've kissed a girl before?" Inuyasha shook his head and laughed.

"Pervert! I think walking in on a naked guy and trying on a maid outfit is saying _something_!" Kagome couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"Shut up squirrel killer," The two were now on the ground rolling around and laughing their guts out. Suddenly the lights turned on and the two looked up to see a sleep deprived Sesshomaru glaring at them. "We're so screwed."

**If you are truly an Inuyasha fan, you would click the review button and tell him how sexy he is!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hot Pursuit

**Whew! Got this one done fast! I was so surprised when I got home this morning to find over thirty unread emails! Wow! This story got popular fast! Just sitting here writing, I got about ten notifications for this story alone! Thank you guys! AND THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I WAS CRACKING UP WHEN I WAS READING WHAT YOU POSTED! I literally was dying of laughter. Thank you for admitting Inuyasha was sexy. Everyone knows it's a fact. Keep reviewing! I want to have another laughing attack! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – Hot Pursuit

"What was all of that yelling last night?" Rin asked while playing with her cereal. "I swore I heard something break too. Hey, what happened to the lamp?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked guiltily at each other. "What lamp?" Sesshomaru muttered while typing away at his computer.

"The lamp that used to be right next to your desk," She said, confused.

"It's your imagination," Sesshomaru glared at his half brother.

"Kagome, how do you like working as a maid?" The little girl looked excited.

"It's fun. I enjoyed my first day," Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes shooting daggers into her back.

"When I'm 16, I'll definitely be a maid, too. It'll be my first job! Right daddy?"

"No. You'll have a more _successful_ first job." Sesshomaru answered for her. Kagome felt more invisible knives stab into her heart.

"You're no fun dad! In six years, I'm going to be a maid just like Kagome." Rin hugged her.

"Don't make her your model kid. Trust me," Inuyasha joked.

"I agree," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome glared at the two half brothers. "I might not be off to a good start, but I _will_ turn around my life! Just you wait and see!"

Sesshomaru glared at the girl, "You should probably start by attending a college. If you don't have enough money, then try getting a scholarship. Or did you totally fail high school too?"

"Okay! I'm full! Kagome and I are heading out!" Inuyasha jumped out of his chair and Kagome quickly followed his lead.

"Can I come too?" Rin smiled up at the young woman. "It's Sunday, so there's no school!"

"Sorry, not today. We'll make a plan for it next week." Kagome smiled at her, hoping to get on Sesshomaru's nerves. Before he could lecture them any further, the two young adults fled from the house.

"Sorry about _him. _He can be a real jerk sometimes." Inuyasha apologized.

"I'll show him. I can turn my life around," Kagome said more to herself then to anyone else.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"What? Why didn't you tell me you were homeless yesterday!" Sango put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry. I was just nervous to ask anyone if I could stay over." Kagome smiled nervously while throwing on her maid uniform.

"I'd rather you stay at _my _place then the boss's place! What a nightmare, living with that Sesshomaru! I don't how Inuyasha and Rin put up him! You are totally living with me until you get back on your feet and I won't take no for an answer! We'll go back to his place tonight and get your stuff." Sango slammed her locker and checked herself out in the mirror.

"Actually I brought all my stuff," Kagome held out her bag. "I bring it everywhere I go."

"That's all you _have?_ How many pairs of clothes do you own?" Sango gaped at the old and ugly bag.

"Well I have two sets of pajamas and three different outfits," Kagome shrugged. "They're all I can afford. I'm saving up for an apartment."

"NO! I can't stand this! Tonight we are staying up and making a savings plan for you! We'll set aside 'spending right away money' and 'save for a house money'. That way you can buy more cute clothes! We'll go shopping tomorrow!" She nodded to herself.

"You don't have to do that for me," Kagome said guiltily, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Is _burden _your favorite word? Please! I'm excited I finally get a roommate! It won't be lonely anymore at night! Well that's not true. I do have my cat."

"Come on girls! Move it!" Kagura marched into the dressing room.

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome quickly rushed into the café, remembering she was still on probation. _Well that settles where I'll be staying for awhile. Next move is to collect more cash!_

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"That stupid old man. I should have known he'd be here." Inuyasha stood outside a strip club and shook his head.

"I.D. please," A buffed out man stepped in front of the door.

"I work for the FBI. I need to have a talk with a man named Myoga. I was told he'd probably be here," He whipped out a fake badge with a fake name plate under it. The man studied it for a second then nodded.

"One moment." The buffed out bodyguard walked into the club.

"They get stupider and stupider." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku had been right. These fake badges really did come in handy. Alls they needed was a personal touch. And they only cost a buck at the dollar tree.

"Let go of me! I'm not drunk this time, I swear!" The bodyguard tossed old Myoga out.

"He's all yours," The bodyguard shook his head at the old man.

"Come with me sir. We need to talk," The 'FBI agent' grabbed Myoga and hoisted him away.

"What can I do you for Inuyasha? How's your brother?" The old man patted his back.

"He's a jackass. But that's not why I'm here. I need you to get this to someone for me," Inuyasha thrust an envelope at the man.

"Why not just mail it from the post office? Or better yet, use an email."

"I don't know her address _or_ email. Iknow _you _can get this letter to her somehow."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. I won't guarantee anything though. I know exactly who you are looking for and she flies under the radar. I'll never know why you can't let go of the past. But in return, I have a favor to ask you."

"Name it."

"Come drinking with me tonight! The girl's are always all over you! Once you ditch them they'll come crying to me," Myoga pleaded.

"Not a chance. I'll pay you fifty bucks like the usual." Inuyasha turned and waved at the old man. "I'm counting on you, geezer!"

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Welcome back, master!" Kagome flashed her best smile.

"A new maid? How wonderful! And a cute one too!" The man hugged her.

"Uh, master, please let go of me." She blushed.

"Miroku you idiot!" Sango yanked the man off of her and glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you not to harass the workers!"

"Oh Sango! It's been awhile hasn't it? How I've missed you!" Miroku patted her butt, "Aw, and these are as ripe as ever."

_SLAP! _Some of the customers turned to see what the commotion was. "How dare you molest me when I'm at work!" Sango's face was as red as a tomato by now.

"Are you saying I can molest you outside of work?" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sango, the customers are starting to stare," Kagome whispered in her ear.

"Get out of here you pervert!" Sango super-kicked the offender out the door. "And please don't come back, master."

"He never gives up," Ayame and Kaname sighed in unison.

"Sango, was that your boyfriend?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Like hell he is!" Sango looked furious and the customers began to look scared for their lives. "We'll talk about it later. I'm lucky Kagura didn't see me to do that." The two maids hurried to calm down the customers after the huge commotion they had started.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, masters. Would you like to try our fine herbal tea? It's today's special," Kagome glanced out the window and noticed there were a big group of men passing by. They were yelling at each other and some had baseball bats slung behind their shoulders. _I wonder what's going on. _

"Hey, what time do you get off work?" The customer asked, ignoring her offer for tea.

"Forgive me, master. My lord prohibits me from seeing anyone other than him." Kagome used the stupid excuse she was told to use in case of emergency. She instantly thought of Sesshomaru leering at her. _Are they saying that he's the 'lord'?_

"Too bad. Well, then my buddy and I will just have a strawberry milkshake," The two men sighed and looked disappointed.

"I'll be right back with your order, masters," She was relieved that they didn't press the matter any further. Kagome walked back into the kitchen and placed her order sheet on the table. "Two strawberry milkshakes."

"Coming up!" Kagome gasped and looked up to see Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kaede?"

"I work part-time as a cook. The old lady needs some free time too." Inuyasha explained while going about his business. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and his head was concealed by a bandana. _Only he can look that good in this look!_

"You can cook?" She smiled at him.

"Well, duh. Who do you think makes the dinner at home? Sesshomaru only lets me stay with him since I keep his daughter from starving to death."

"Really? I'm jealous of you!" She admired the man.

"Why? You want to have _him_ as your brother?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she were insane.

"No, of course not! I'm envious that you can cook. My mother wasn't around much when I was little, so I never really learned how to cook." Kagome felt a sudden urge to see her mom, but she quickly shook her head and got rid of the thought.

"Well, since you're going to live with Sango for awhile for _free_, the least you can do is make meals for her. I'll teach you how to cook the basics when you're free."

"How did you know I was staying with her?" She blushed again. _Why does he care so much?_

"Because I know everything." He placed the two milkshakes in front of her, "Now go do your job. Kagura is lazy today for not yelling at you or Sango for getting distracted."

"I wasn't distracted!" Kagome swooped up the beverages and fled from the kitchen. "Who says I was distracted? I was just waiting for my order!"

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Where the hell is he?" Ginta looked at his leader, "How should we find him?" The Wolf gang waited for Koga to speak. "If we don't hurry, the cops might show up since we brought a big group along with us."

"We can't get caught by cops again! Six of our men were arrested last time," Hakkaku shook his head in anger.

"I thought I might find him if we just walked around for awhile, but it seems he's busy today. Hakkaku! Ginta! I want you to find Inuyasha and take note of every single store or home he stops by for a day! I need to know where he visits and lives. Is that clear?" Koga glanced at his two most loyal members.

"Yes, sir!" The two nodded, happy that their leader put so much trust into them.

"As for the rest of us, disband! Keep your cell phones with you. I'll be calling if he is spotted." The group nodded and walked off in different directions. "Damn that fool. Because of him my life is being threatened. I'll make him pay for soiling the good name of the Wolf Gang!"

**Clicking the review button will make chapter 5 come faster! **


	5. Chapter 5 A Close Encounter

**This chapter is a bit too short for my liking, but I had to upload something for you guys! And AnimeFanCrazy197, this anime is not based off of Kaichou wa Maid Sama! The only simialrites is that it's a romance, they work at a maid cafe, and the hot guy helps with the cooking. The storyline and characters are all different. I wouldn't copy that amazing anime! Thank you for asking the question though. I'm sure others had the same question. REVIEW FOR ME! Ask a question and I'll answer it!**

Chapter 5 – A Close Encounter

"And this is where you'll be sleeping," Sango opened the guest room door and stepped inside. "It's small, but there's a futon and a dresser. You can always buy more furniture later."

"I get my own room," Kagome stared in awe at her new home. "You don't have to. I was expecting to sleep on the couch."

"Oh, please! I wouldn't sleep at night knowing my guest was sleeping on that cramped up couch. The only time someone ever uses this room is when my little brother visits me. He's in school right now so don't even worry about it." She smiled.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I swear I'll pay you back," Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

"Aw, come here," Sango hugged the sobbing girl. "It's alright now."

_Why is everyone being so nice to me? Has my luck really changed?_ Kagome's thoughts were cut off by a ringing phone.

"Of course! I'll be right back, go explore around the place," Sango winked at her and hurried away.

Kagome wiped away her tears and set her bag on the dresser. She took out her phone and quickly tried to turn it on. The screen was still black. _I guess the phone company pulled the plug on my phone. I didn't pay the bill for last month. _She sighed and tossed her phone into the corner.

"Mew," She turned and noticed a bright yellow cat sitting in the doorway.

"Hi, come here kitty kitty," Kagome knelt down and held out her hand towards the cat. "You must be Sango's kitty." The bright yellow animal happily trotted up to the girl. "Good kitty," She rubbed her black ears. _I remember our family's cat. Buyo, wasn't it? _

"Sorry about that. Stupid Miroku called." Sango sighed and bent down next to her. "I see you met Kirara. I hope you don't mind pets."

"She's cute. Why did Miroku call?"

"He apologized for today and asked if he could make it up over dinner."

"Really? What'd you say?" Kagome looked intrigued with the story.

"Told him no of course. He does this all the time. He's such a womanizer! Like last month I saw him flirting with a whole group of girls and after he had the audacity to tell me _I_ was his only girl." She looked angrily at the ground.

"Do you like him?" Kagome couldn't help but sense jealousy.

"What? No! Of course not! I'd rather date a girl then be with _him." _Sango blushed.

"Okaayyyyy." She said doubtfully.

"Anyway, now that we set aside spending money for you, we'll go shopping next week once you make more money," Sango quickly changed the subject. "And since your small varieties of clothing are probably dirty, you can borrow some of my stuff if we ever go out."

"You don't hav-!"

"Don't even start," She held up her hand to shut up Kagome, "I don't _have_ to help you, I _want _to help you."

"But why?" Kagome felt like she was about to cry again, "Why is everyone suddenly caring so much about me?"

"Maybe it's because you've finally made some _real _friends." She smiled at her and picked up Kirara. "It's late. Get some sleep."

"Night!" Kagome called after Sango as she shut the door behind her. She smiled to herself and took out her stuffed fox, "I guess I have made real friends."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Dude, I'm hungry," Hakkaku groaned.

"We'll get food once this Inuyasha guy heads home. He's been in there for like two hours!" Ginta glanced at the night club. "How long is it gonna take for this guy to go home!"

"I don't know, but come on. He's been in there for awhile. We'll be gone for ten minutes! There's fast-food right down there!"

"No, we're not leaving til he goes home!"

"Fine, you watch for him! _I'll _go get myself some dinner!"

"No way! That's not fair! How about you get me a Big Mac? I've got ten bucks," Ginta dug through his pocket.

"McDonalds? Ew no! I'm going to Taco Bell," Hakkaku looked disgusted.

"What do you mean 'ew'? McDonalds has some quality food."

"Quality my ass. I'm going to Taco Bell. Pick something from there."

"No! Why can't you go to both? They're right next to each other!"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in McDonalds."

"Why not!"

"Are you kidding? You gain weight by just walking into the place."

"No you don't! Taco Bell is no better then McDonalds! Besides, their soft tacos suck."

Hakkaku gasped, "How dare you! They have the best Mexican food!"

As the two morons lectured on which food was better, Inuyasha and Miroku strolled out of the night club. "Geez, Miroku! How many drinks did you have?"

"Wha'ta ya talkin' bout? I had like, one… and three quarters," Miroku began to crack up.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you had at least eight. I'm not bringing you to clubs anymore. Hell, I'm still too young to even go in there!" Inuyasha shook his head at the twenty-two year old.

"No yer not! Aren' you like, forty or somethin'?" He clung to his friend's arm. "Woah, I can't like, walk right."

"Really? That's a surprise," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, I'm gonna ask out Sango tomorrow. And I won't take no for an answer."

"You ask her out at least once a week."

"I know but, like, I think she's totally into me now."

"What makes you think _that?_"

"Cause like, she was checking me out the other day! But don't feel bad bro, we'll find ya a fine girl. What about that Kagome chick? She has a nice ass!"

"Don't even start playing match maker."

"You need to get ova that Kikyo girl. She is like, soooooo not worth it! She dumped you like a log!"

"I _am_ over her." Inuyasha pushed Miroku off of him.

"Noooooo you're nooooot. You always try to find her, or somethin'."

"I only need to ask her something." He glanced up at the moon.

"Ask to get in her… PANTS!" Miroku cracked himself up.

"Shut up," Inuyasha pushed his friend to the side, causing the drunkard to collapse to the ground.

**Back to the two morons.**

"And that's why Ronald McDonald was able to discover the French fry." Ginta finished his story.

"For the last time, that stupid clown did not discover McDonalds. And the French fry was invented before fast-food even exsisted!" Hakkaku threw his arms up.

"He did too! Why else would they name the restaurant after him?"

"They named the clown after the restaurant. Not the other way around! Now, I'm going to Taco Bell! You watch out for Inuyasha while I'm gone!" Hakkaku marched away.

"Fine! But when you get back, you get to stay and watch while _I _go to McDonalds!" Ginta yelled after him. Unfortunatley, the two idiots failed to realize their target had already left, leaving them on the look out for no one.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Kagome!" Rin ran up and hugged the young woman.

"What're _you_ doing here? You're not staying here again," Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm only here for cooking lessons," Kagome smiled at him.

"I invited her, no worries," Inuyasha pushed past his half-brother and pulled the girl with him.

"Can I cook too?" Rin followed after the two.

"Leave them alone, Rin," Sesshomaru commanded his daughter in his mono-tone voice, "Go do your homework."

"I'll let you try whatever I make," Kagome reassured the girl, making her jump up and down in excitement.

"Okay, so your first lesson is making rice. It's the easiest thing you can make," Inuyasha began to get out of the materials. _This kind of feels like a date. _Kagome blushed, _what am I thinking? Oh my gosh my face is totally red! Okay, calm down. Just think about something else. I wonder if my butt looks big in Sango's pants. _"Kagome? What're you doing?" Inuyasha's eyebrows were raised. She looked down and noticed her hand groping her butt.

"Uh, itchy. You know how mosquitoes are this time of year," Kagome felt her face flush.

"Right. Anyway, as I was saying-"

_Great! Now he thinks I'm some gross girl who scratches herself in public! I'll just have to be really good at cooking to make him forget about it._ After he was done explaining, she successfully burnt the first bowl of rice.

This is gonna take awhile," Inuyasha laughed.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Dude, he's been in there for twelve hours," Ginta stared at the night club's door.

"Didn't the place close down at two in the morning?" Hakkaku stared sleepily.

Ginta turned and stared him. "It closed… Ten hours ago?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't say anything… For ten hours?"

"Yep."

"YOU IDIOT! He probably left without you seeing him while I was getting Mcdonalds!"

"No! You missed him while I was getting Taco Bell!" The two morons began to thrash their arms and legs at each other.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome was covered in her leftover food. "Why is cooking so much work?"

"You did well. You made a nice batch of cookies. And your noodles were only halfway burnt." Inuyasha encouraged.

"And the other half of the food ended up on me." She glanced down at Sango's clothes.

"You can save it and eat it for lunch," Inuyasha joked.

"Oh you're so clever," Kagome scraped off some of the dough on her arm and smushed it in his face. "There's _your_ lunch."

"Touché," He spit out the raw food, "I hope you like meatballs." He threw the meat at her.

She screamed and laughed as she dodged her failed meat. The two were now in an all out food battle, throwing the crap back and forth. "Okay I give up!" Kagome threw up her arms in defeat.

"Ha! That's what I thought!" Inuyasha stood up from behind the counter.

"Just kidding!" She raised her arm to throw raw noodles, but Inuyasha quickly jumped over the counter and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so," He smiled at her. Kagome felt her face turn hot. He was so close to her face! She stared at him for a second and waited for him to let go of her arm, but instead he stared right at her. _What's happening? _Was all she could think. She was sure her face was about to explode of embarrassment. _Oh, is he leaning closer? Is it just my imagination? No, he definitely is! What do I do? I haven't actually kissed a guy in awhile. What if I mess up? My breath probably stinks! But he looks so hot right now…_

"What… Happened?" Kagome and Inuyasha snapped back to reality. Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway. "You two… are never… going to be alone in this kitchen again." He was obviously extremely pissed and he looked like he was ready to murder one of them.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's arm. "Damn. I need to get my own place."

**Press the review button! You could either leave a comment, question, or anything else! The possibilities are endless!**


	6. Chapter 6 Kagome Kidnapped!

**I'm in a hurry! Enjoy the chapter! REVIEW!**

Chapter 6 – Kagome Kidnapped!

Hakkaku and Ginta nervously cowered from their leader, "We recorded _most _of the places he went to."

"But we lost him, so we're not sure where he lives." Ginta finished for him. Koga glared at the two Wolf gang members, not saying a word.

"Please forgive me! It was all Ginta's fault!"

"WHAT! _You _were the one who got distracted!"

"Shut up!" Koga stood up. "Tell me where he visited before you lost him."

Hakkaku was the first to speak up, "Uh, first he went to a coffee shop with some guy. Then the guy left and he sat in the park for awhile. After he went into some maid café and didn't come out until late."

"And then he met up with his friend again and they went into a night club. We have all the addresses to each place he visited." Ginta finished.

"Damn! You don't even know where he lives? That's the most important place!" Koga angrily punched the wall, cracking the cement.

"Forgive us!" Hakkaku and Ginta bowed to their leader, almost in tears.

"Fine! I'll visit each place personally and find out where he lives. If I run into him, I'm taking him down. Once and for all!"

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently next to each other. Sesshomaru had forced them to clean up the kitchen and told them to go buy whatever food they had wasted on the food fight. The guy needed to lighten up a bit. Kagome quickly glanced at Inuyasha nervously. _Is he thinking about the 'almost' kiss? Does he regret trying? _She thought to herself, making her worries increase. "I can go by myself to get the food you know." He broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, well, I figured since I helped make the mess I should buy some of the food." Kagome felt her face flush. _He doesn't want me to be here._

"Like I'm going to make _you_ buy the food. You're broke enough as it is."

She looked at him to study his face. _Something's bothering him. He looks like he's in deep thought. Is he really so upset about it? Does he have a girlfriend? Oh my gosh! What is he does! _"Hey Inuyasha, I was-"

"Your shift starts soon. I'll take care of the food." He cut her off.

"Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to get you in trouble! I'll apologize for you and-"

"That's not it!" Inuyasha suddenly looked angry, "You just don't understand."

Kagome glared at him, "Well sorry for being such a brainless idiot!" She marched away. _Stupid Inuyasha. You were the one who tried to kiss me!_

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Thank you, master! Please come back soon!" Kagome waved at her customers.

"Kagome can you help me clean table six. We have a big group waiting," Kaname asked, looking nervous.

"Sure!" She smiled brightly. _I'm not going to let that guy ruin my day! _The two maids hurriedly cleared off the table and set out new dishes. "Thanks, I can take it from here." Kaname quickly went to greet the big group of customers. _Is Inuyasha really mad at me? He said he wasn't, but I've never seen him get so furious before…_

Kagome felt someone elbow her rib cage. "Stop daydreaming and help that customer!" Ayame whispered and briskly walked away. She turned to see a man in dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He had long black hair like Inuyasha, but he tied his in a pony-tail. _Wow, he can pull off long hair too._

"Welcome, master. I'm sorry for the wait. Please come this way." Kagome motioned her hand out to a small table. He nodded at her and took a seat. "Will there be anyone else joining you today?"

"Nope, just me. Can I just get a glass of water for now?" The man stared outside the window.

"Yes, master. It'll only take a moment." Kagome headed off to the kitchen.

Koga scanned the shop cautiously. "That fool doesn't seem to be here. Damn it. Why does anyone like to be in here? It's much too girly for my taste." He slouched in his chair.

"Here you are, master. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Kagome set down the water and smiled at the guy.

"I actually have a question for you. Does a guy with long black hair come in here often?" Koga asked the girl.

_Inuyasha? Is he his friend or something? _"Yes, master."

"Have you ever waited on him before?" Koga was now interested.

"Is he a friend of yours, master?"

"Yeah, he is." He lied.

"Oh! He works here part time, but not today. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back another day to see him, master."

"He works here… Are you his friend or something?" Koga slowly began to hatch a plan.

"You can say that," Kagome laughed nervously. _But right now he seems pretty pissed at me…_

"Good, good. I'll have a slice of your finest chocolate cake," Koga winked at her.

"Right away, master," Kagome left again with Koga's order in her hand, unaware of the mess she had just gotten herself into.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"And you what!" Miroku stared at his friend, shocked.

"Almost kissed her. How many times do I have to repeat myself," Inuyasha waited for the man at the cash register to ring up his food.

"Man am I glad I came here and ran into you! This is juicy! What happened after?"

"Sesshomaru came and gave us hell. We left to get food. I told her to go to her job. She snapped at me and left. The end."

"You suck," Miroku shook his head.

"Shut up! I shouldn't have tried kissing her in the first place! I don't know she just looks so much like Kikyo…"

"Oh no! Dude, you have to get over her! I'll make myself clear: She. Dumped. You. Like. A. Log." Miroku was kind enough to pronounce every word clearly.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. It was a spur of the moment thing. Now I don't know what to do." Inuyasha scratched his head and glared at the man who still couldn't figure out where the price tag was on the milk.

"Well, you obviously have the hots for Kagome. I mean come on! You bravely save her from a bunch of gang bangers. Then you let her stay at your house. You even get the girl a job. Then you gave her cooking lessons which ended up in a romantic food battle, which led to an almost kiss. The signs are every where."

"Shut up! I'm already in deep shit. I don't need a girlfriend at the moment," Inuyasha turned to the worker, "It's at the bottom! Scan it at the bottom!" The man turned over the milk and shrugged while scanning it.

"You mean deep shit with Koga? Or _something_ else?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Both. I have too many worries," Inuyasha dug through his pocket for his wallet. "I really need a vacation."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"I'm going on ahead Sango," Kagome tapped her shoe on the floor.

"Why the rush?" Sango unzipped her maid outfit.

"I have to talk to Inuyasha. Things got a little weird between us today," Kagome opened the back door.

"You're telling me all about it tonight," She told her friend with a little pout.

"I will!" She hurried out the door. It was dark out, but there were still plenty of people walking about. Kagome quickly made her way towards Inuyasha's home.

"Excuse me, miss?" She stopped and turned to see a guy running up to her, "I can't find my little sister. Have you seen a girl wearing a pink sweater? She's only five and she ran off on her own," The man looked worried.

"No, but I'll help you find her. Are you sure she came this way?" Kagome scanned the crowd.

"Wait! Over there!" The man hurried down an alley and bent down. Kagome hesitated and looked around. She turned back to the man and noticed he was holding a pink sweater.

She hurried over to stand over the man, "Is that hers?"

"Unfortunately, yes," The man lunged toward Kagome and threw the jacket over her face. She gasped in surprise and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. "Got her, boss!"

"Inuyasha," She choked out before falling unconscious.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Inuyasha opened the doors to the café and stepped inside. "We're closed sir. Oh Inuyasha it's you!" Kaname breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Did Sango and Kagome leave yet?" He asked.

"Kagome left a few minutes ago, I think. Sango's still getting changed."

"They didn't leave together?" He asked suspiciously. Shouldn't the two girls stick together? It's better to go in pairs then be alone at this hour.

"Did someone call me?" Sango peeked into the café. "Oh Inuyasha! Kagome just left to go to your place. Did you say something to her?"

"We had a bit of an argument this morning, but did you say she just left?"

"Honestly, you suck at talking to girls! She left about ten minutes ago," Sango shook her head at him.

"Then why didn't I pass her while I was walking _here,_" Inuyasha glanced out the window.

"Maybe you passed her and just didn't see her," Sango shrugged, not looking worried at all.

"I'm going to go look for her," He hurried out the door.

"She's probably already at your house!" Sango called after him.

"Something's not right," Inuyasha muttered while hurrying down the street.

"Hey you! Are you Inuyasha?" A man stopped in front of him.

"Listen, I'm in a bit of hurry. I don't have time to talk right now." He moved around the guy.

"I think you'll want to take a look at this," The man thrust an envelope in front of his chest. Inuyasha grabbed the thing and ripped it open. _Is it Kikyo's letter? _He stopped to read the note.

The park.

10:00 P.M.

Be there or she's dead.

Come alone.

Inuyasha felt his heart quicken. "Who's 'she'?" He spun around to face the guy who had given the note to him, but he was gone. "Damn!" He opened his phone and checked the time. The light beamed 9:47.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground. Her hands and legs were tied together. "What happened?" She glanced around.

"Boss, she's awake!" She heard a man yell and she shivered.

"Good. Hey there, don't worry. We'll let you go once he comes. Or _if _he comes," The customer from before bent down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's mind went back to when those guys had tried to rape her.

"Don't worry, when that Inuyasha guy comes we'll let you go," He repeated.

"Inuyasha? Why? What's going on?" The girl sat up and glared at the man.

"No tears? No cries for help? I'm impressed," Koga smiled at her.

"If you plan on hurting Inuyasha then you're just full of yourself! He's strong and courageous and could kick your butt any day!" Kagome glared at her captor.

"You've got spunk in you. I like that…" Koga smirked, "After I kill this Inuyasha fellow how about me and you go out for coffee?"

"Are you insane! There's no way I'd ever go out with you! And Inuyasha is _not _going to die! He'll come and save me and beat you up for kidnapping me."

"You got that right," Inuyasha stood not too far from them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome breathed out a sigh with relief.

"There you are. I've been waiting to pay you back from earlier." The man stood up to face him.

"Let Kagome go, Koga. She has nothing to do with this," Inuyasha eyed the gang members who began to surround them.

"I'll let her go, don't worry. But first things first. I challenge you to another fight! The Wolf gang's name must be cleared!" Koga sneered.

"Fine, but let's make it one on one. No help from your friends. Or are you too scared to fight alone?"

"Nope, sounds fair to me."

"But Koga! Are you sure?" The members all looked doubtful at their leader. He had lost to this guy before, was he crazy thinking he can challenge this guy on his own?"

"I got this guys. Trust me," Koga stepped forward, "Make your move."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Prepare yourself, you stupid wolf!" He lunged at him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7 Misunderstandings

**Sorry, it's been a couple of days I knowwww. I've been sooooo busy with volunteer works and birthday parties I have barely been home. But I'm back! Thank you to all of my reviewers! It means so much to get feedback from you guys! Keep reviewing and reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Misunderstandings

"Prepare yourself, you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha lunged at Koga.

"Don't get too cocky!" The leader smirked.

"_Use these when you fight Inuyasha. I guarantee you'll win," _An image of Naraku popped up in Koga's head.

"You better be right!" Koga dodged Inuyasha's first blow and maneuvered around him. With his new strength, he raised his arm and dug his fist into his opponents back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stared in horror. _He's doing this all for my sake. _She slowly began to fiddle with her ropes that bound her hands.

"Damn," Inuyasha felt a stab of pain and jumped away. _Something's not right. He's faster and stronger then he was before. _He spun around, only to see Koga's leg flying at him. Inuyasha was knocked to the ground but he quickly stood up and winced when he felt his back beginning to give out. "Feh, you're a lot stronger then you were before. Are you on steroids or something?"

"Maybe you're the one who has just gotten weaker!" Koga kneed Inuyasha in the stomach, causing him to stumble to the ground again.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome's hands finally came free and she quickly began to work on the ropes around her legs.

"You disappoint me Inuyasha. I thought you'd be a bit more of a challenge for me," Koga laughed and turned to his companions, "I told you all I could take him on!" The men all stared at Koga in wonder. When had their leader become _this_ strong?

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Inuyasha stood up and staggered to the side.

"You want another beating? Well, if you insist," Koga turned to face him.

"Please, I was going easy on you. But now that I know you've become a better fighter, I won't hold back anymore!" Inuyasha ran at Koga with amazing speed. The leader quickly stumbled backward and barely dodged his attack.

"Wow, he's fast!" Ginta stared in awe, unaware of the fact that Kagome was now free from her bindings. Inuyasha lunged again and punched his enemy in the face, finally landing a blow on him. Koga felt blood rush from his nose and he quickly leaped away from the man.

"That was interesting," He wiped the blood from his face, "You surprised me there. So I'll just have to return you the favor." Koga smirked.

"Just try it," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Kagome slowly began to crawl away from the gang members. They were too occupied watching the fight then to notice their captive making a break for it. _I have to stop them from fighting. But how?_ She glanced back at the two men who were both swinging at each other ferociously. Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine. They both looked so terrifying.

Koga staggered back and glared at the man angrily. He hadn't expected for the fight to go on as long as it had been. Was Naraku's 'help' really not as effective as he said it would be? Koga knew he couldn't fight for much longer. His knees were in bad shape and his left arm was losing its strength. Was his body rejecting the pills Naraku had given him?

Inuyasha felt his back stinging and he gritted his teeth in pain. This was bad. He shouldn't have been so careless. "So Inuyasha, you about ready to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness?"

"Not a chance," Inuyasha ignored his aching body and ran toward his opponent, "Like hell I'll loose to you!"

Koga watched Inuyasha's moves carefully. He noticed how his back was arched and how much slower he had become. _So I'll just strike at him right in the spot I hit him the first time. _Koga smirked and waited for Inuyasha to get closer. _As soon as he throws his punch at me, I'll maneuver around him just like before and take out the fools back. _

"Stop it!" Kagome called from behind Koga, "Look Inuyasha I'm free! You don't have to fight! Just run!"

Hakkaku and Ginta glanced at the girl, "When did she get away?"

"I'm not running away now. You get out of here. I'm not done with _him_ yet," Inuyasha turned his attention back to Koga.

"Idiot! You don't have to prove anything to him!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha glared at her, "You're a girl so you wouldn't understand!"

"Start paying attention you fool!" Koga swung at Inuyasha and he barely dodged.

"What should I do? How do I get them to stop?" Kagome bit her lip and looked around hopelessly. Koga began to slowly maneuver his way around Inuyasha while the two fought. _I'll beat him! There's no way I'm going to die over this! _Inuyasha's back pain began to worsen and he flinched, giving Koga his opening. He leaped past Inuyasha and was now facing his back.

"It's over!" Koga raised his fist, ready to plunge it into the man's back. Suddenly, Koga felt himself falling and arms wrap around him. Kagome pushed her kidnapper to the ground and fell on top of him.

"Would you both stop it!" Kagome rolled off of Koga and stood in front of Inuyasha. "This is pointless! What is it with guys and wanting to prove to each other how strong they are? Well if you ask me you're both _super_ strong! So just stop it already!" Kagome's heart was hammering in her chest. Koga and Inuyasha stared surprised at the girl.

"I'm not a fan of hitting girls," Koga stood up and brushed the dirt off his back, "And I see I've upset the lady. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm in pretty bad shape. But so are you," Koga glared at Inuyasha, "Don't think I'm finished with you. I'll be back once I rest for awhile."

"You're not seriously running away!" Inuyasha moved forward but was stopped by Kagome's arm.

"Don't even think about it!" She turned back to Koga, "You don't _have _to come back you know. I think you are both pretty evenly matched."

"Sorry, but unfortunately I have to take care of your friend. Your names Kagome right? I'll treat you to nice dinner after this is taken care of." Koga smiled at her. She blushed.

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"Let's go boys," Koga turned and motioned for his crew to follow him.

"That's right! You better run!" Inuyasha shouted after him, only to receive the finger from one of Koga's men. "And don't even think about kidnapping Kagome again!"

"Inuyasha!" The girl spun around, "Are you an idiot? Why didn't you run when I told you to!"

"Shouldn't you be thanking me? I saved you didn't I?" Inuyasha glared down at her.

"_I _freed myself in case you didn't notice!" She put her hands on her hips, "You had me worried!"

"Someone like him can_not _beat _me_! And if I didn't come for you, who knows what they would've done to you!"

"I appreciate that you came for me but your hurt! Geez, if you ran when I told you then your injuries wouldn't be so bad!"

"These are hardly scratches! Come on, Sango is probably thinking _I _kidnapped you or something," Inuyasha walked slowly, the pain in his back almost unbearable.

"Are you alright?" Kagome noticed the pain in his face, "Should we go to the hospital? I could call… Wait I don't have a cell. I can call for someone from your cell."

"No I'm fine. Come on, I'll walk you back," Inuyasha straightened his back.

"Go home. I'll be fine," Kagome began to feel guilty for yelling at him. It was her fault that he was hurt after all…

"It's late. You can't walk back by yourself. Haven't you learned anything?" he argued.

Kagome stopped walking and stared at him. _Why is he doing this for me? _"Why do you care about me so much?" She covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

He stopped and looked at her, "I don't know myself. You look like someone I used to know…" Suddenly Kagome recalled the conversation she had with the other maids the other day.

"_Isn't that the old maids uniform?" Sango nudged her arm at Kagome's clothing._

"_Yes. Now that I think about it, Kagome looks similar to her." Kaname placed her finger on her cheek. "What was her name again?"_

"_Maybe he had a crush on one of the maids!" Ayame giggled._

Kagome's mind kept going back to what Ayame had said. "You used to like the maid that looked like me, right?"

Inuyasha looked at her surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" Realization began to dawn on Kagome, "The only reason you care about me is because I look like your old crush! Oh my gosh! How could I have been so stupid…" Kagome felt herself start to shake.

"That's not true," Inuyasha looked worriedly at the girl.

"Oh please! Of course it is! That's why you saved me that day! That's why you got me a job as a maid! That's why you acted like you care about me! I'm so stupid! Why would _anyone_ want to help me? I'm nothing but a failure!" Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. "That's why my family left me, too."

"Kagome, listen to me," Inuyasha took a step towards her.

"Don't come near me!" She backed away. "Don't _ever_ come near me again! I hate your guts!" Kagome turned and took off, running as fast as her legs could take her. _I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see it before?_

Inuyasha stood and watched her run. He couldn't go after her. She'd only freak out and scream at him. "Damn it. You fool, you don't even understand." Inuyasha clenched his fist.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"So Koga, you failed to kill Inuyasha?" Naraku didn't even glance in the young leader's direction.

"To be fair, your weird pills made me start to feel weaker in the middle of the fight. And it's not the end of the week." Koga glared at the man.

"You're right. But don't worry. I've recently learned something interesting about this Inuyasha fellow. You don't need to go after him anymore. I personally want to pay him a visit." The man smiled and chuckled to himself, "Oh how things are starting to get interesting."

"What are you going on about? What did you learn about him?" Koga hated this man. _How in the hell did this guy become head-honcho? _He thought to himself

"Don't you worry about it. You should be grateful that I'm letting you off the hook so easily. You can go now. I am no longer in need of your assistance." Naraku waved him away, still not bothering to even glance at him.

"What did you say? I am not assisting _you!_" Koga moved forward, but Hakkaku and Ginta grabbed both of his arms.

"Come on Koga. Let's go!" The two pulled their angry leader away before he could get himself in bigger trouble.

"What a fool he is," Naraku smiled to himself, "But I have to say, you're one of the most interesting women I've ever met." He directed his attention to the person standing in the doorway, "How did you know this, _interesting _piece of information about Inuyasha?"

"Because I helped create it," A woman said boredly.

"Ah, I see. What did you say your name was again," Naraku asked.

"Kikyo. A friend of his," The woman smiled at him.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs that led to Sango's apartment. _It's so late. I hope I don't wake her up… _She jiggled the doorknob quietly and slowly opened the door. Suddenly the dark room was filled with light and an angry Sango sat in the kitchen with her robe on. "Where have you been?"

_I feel like I just caught by my mother after sneaking out. _Kagome took a deep breath, "Oh Sango!" She ran and hugged the girl. "I'm so stupid!" She began to cry.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sango asked like a concerned mother.

"Why am I so helpless? Why am I such a failure?" Kagome sobbed.

"You are _not _a failure. Why would you say that?" Sango looked at the girl worriedly.

"I've been fired from my jobs so many times and I'm only eighteen! I got evicted from my first apartment in only three months. My family wants nothing to do with me. I'm mooching off of you. And now Inuyasha hates me because I said terrible things to him!" The girl felt the hot tears spilling down her face.

"Listen to me. I've known you for only a few days, but I know you are not a failure. You are such a sweet and caring girl and you don't deserve any of the things that have happened to you. And you are not mooching off of me. I _want _to help you. I'm not being forced to do anything. And it takes a lot to get Inuyasha mad at you. Tomorrow you just need to talk to him and sort things out. I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding." Sango tried to encourage the girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kagome didn't know what she was apologizing for. She just felt like it was necessary. "I'm so sorry."

**Poor Kagome! If you REVIEW I'm sure it'll cheer her up! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Letter

**To my beloved readers:**

**First of all, I am truly sorry. I am a horrible author for not uploading chapters like I promised. I honestly forgot about this story for these past few months and I have been writing another story. Not a fanfiction, but a novel. I've been so caught up in life that I forgot about fanfiction completely. Today, however, a friend of mine asked about when I was going to write on fanfiction again. As soon as he said that, my heart literally felt like it had been stabbed. When I got home, I got on the computer and read all of your emails and reviews. I can not express how sorry I truly am. It is now my sole mission to complete this book. I am so happy that this story means so much to some of you viewers. I hope you will forgive this bad author's mistake and not take it out on this story. Any reviewers that are angry with me, please don't hesitate to write how you feel to me. I understand how aggrivating it can be to be so into a story and then realize that is was randomnly stopped. I'll do my best to publish every few days, but for this week this is all I will publish. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 8 – The Letter

"Kagome you need to get up," Sango began to shake the sleep-deprived girl, "It's past noon."

"Mmmm," Was her response as she rolled over and snuggled her head into a pillow.

"We may have the day off but you have to get out of bed!" The annoyed Sango pulled on her arm and dragged her off the bed. _Thump!_

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm up," Kagome slowly pulled herself up off the ground, "I'll just take a nap on the couch instead…"

"How about we go get some lunch? You need to get out and get some fresh air," Sango offered in her sweetest voice.

"I look like crap. I don't wanna go," She whined.

"Too bad. It's bad for your health to stay cooped up in here for so long. Hurry up and get ready. I'll check on you in ten minutes and if you're not ready by then I'll drag you out." Sango left and shut the door behind her, leaving the pouting Kagome alone. She sighed and slowly stood up, knowing that her friend's threats should be taken seriously. Her little fox plushie fell from her lap and rolled on the ground. _Inuyasha gave this to me…_ Kagome threw the thing at the wall and watched it crumple to the ground. _It's been three days since I last saw him. He hasn't come by the café once… _The girl began to lazily put on her clothing. _He's probably mad at me. I mean, he has every reason too. I said horrible things to him after all… No! I can't feel sorry for him! I'm only a replacement for his ex! _She angrily began to brush the knots out of her hair. _And after all this time I really thought he might've… _Kagome blushed. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Is everything alright in here?" Sango poked her head into the room.

"Yes! Everything's great!" Kagome put on her cheesiest smile.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Uncle Inu, look!" Rin pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve, "Look at the cute puppies!" She ran to the window and giggled at the slobbering dogs.

"Come on Rin. Your dad is going to kill me if you don't get home soon." He pulled on the girl and she reluctantly followed.

"Are you felling better Uncle? You were sick for such a long time." Rin asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Don't worry about it," He smiled at the girl. _Damn it. It's starting to last longer now. If I don't hurry and find her soon… Damn! I can't take much more of this. _He had been locked up in his room for two whole days with his "sickness". Usually it only happened at night every few months, but now it seemed to be happening more periodically.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called after him.

"Oh Myoga, it's you," He stopped and watched as the old man ran up to him, wheezing like crazy.

"Are you okay mister?" Rin asked nervously.

"Yes… Thank you… Inuyasha… I gave the letter to… One moment please," Myoga became to take deep breaths.

"The letter? Oh shit I forgot! What happened?" Inuyasha asked the man hurriedly.

Rin gasped and glared at her Uncle. "You said a bad word! Daddy says-"

"Yeah I know cussing is bad. Here's a dollar. Don't tell him I said shit," Inuyasha turned away from Rin as she gasped again at his profound language.

"An acquaintance of mine was able to give the letter to Kikyo a couple days ago. I just received the reply moments ago," The old man explained as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I guarantee you won't find her answer to your liking."

"You read it already? Damn old man! Stop snooping around in other people's business!" Inuyasha snapped at him and grabbed the letter from him.

"What's it say? Who's it from? Is Kikyo your girlfriend? Isn't Kagome your girlfriend? Is it a break up letter?" Rin fired off her questions, only to be ignored by her uncle. Inuyasha ripped open the letter and began to scan through every word.

_My Beloved Inuyasha,_

_There is only one way to undo the sins that plague you and I. If it is a cure you seek, I have no antidote in my possession. But if you wish to be free from your sin, I will help you seek enlightment._

_I'll be seeing you soon._

"What the hell does she mean by this?" Inuyasha felt his anger rising. "Damn it! Where is she old man?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Myoga fearfully took a step back from the angry man, "She slipped under the radar once again. But it seems she has the intention to come see you. If I may ask, what will you do?"

"Hard to say," Inuyasha glared down at the paper.

"Is something wrong? Was it really a break up letter? I was just kidding. I'm sorry uncle," Rin looked up with pity in her eyes.

"Everything's fine. It's just… A business letter, informing me of an important conference coming up." Inuyasha assured the girl, "Do me a favor kid and don't tell your old man about this, alright? It's our little secret."

Rin smiled and nodded eagerly, "I won't tell, but I didn't know you were involved in business! Who do you work for? Dad said you were just a lazy idiot who didn't want to work."

"I'll be taking my leave now," Myoga turned from the two and began to walk away, "Oh, Inuyasha, don't go involving yourself with the city gangs. I've heard some truly horrifying rumors about what they plan on doing with you."

"Feh, that Wolf gang is so full of themselves. They can just try to come after me again! I'm ready to take them on!"

"It's not the Wolf gang I am talking about, but something even more fearful then Koga and his men."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"How about this? You look adorable in green!" Sango beamed as she held up a lime green mini dress.

"I'm not really in the mood for shopping. Can't we go sit down and watch a movie?" Kagome whined and eyed the price tag, "Besides, it's twenty bucks."

"I'll buy it for you, silly! Consider it a get well present."

"No way, I don't want you spending anymore money on me. Besides, I'm not even sick!"

"You're love sick. How about we go down the street and visit that fudge shop? Chocolate is a girl's best friend when they're heartbroken." Sango winked at her.

"W-What are you saying! There's no way I'd love that idiot!" Kagome blushed.

"Sango!"

"Speaking of lovers, here comes your knight in shining armor now," Kagome waved at the smiling Miroku.

"Fancy meeting you two here! You two look gorgeous today as always," Miroku beamed at the girls.

"What are you doing here? I'm surprised you're not out womanizing," Sango stubbornly said.

"Oh please, you are the only woman I would ever dream of being with," Miroku patted his beloved's butt, only to receive a big slap in the face.

"I find that hard to believe!" Sango glared at the pervert.

"Anyway, Kagome, have you gone to see Inuyasha yet?" Miroku turned his attention to the "heart broken" girl.

"No, not yet. I was kind of hoping he would come see me first," Kagome confessed, "I haven't seen him around either. I guess he really is mad at me."

"I think you've got it wrong, my dear girl. He's been sick these last few days and has been at home in bed ever since."

"He's sick! Did he catch a cold? Oh no, I bet it's from his injuries from back then!" Kagome suddenly recalled the horrible beating Inuyasha had received from Koga. "It's all my fault…"

"Injuries from what?" Sango and Miroku exchanged a worried glance.

"Oh, it's nothing! He just… uh… burnt his tongue on this hot coffee I got for him awhile ago. I should really go and check on him now." Kagome lied and grabbed her bag.

"You bought him something?" Sango said doubtfully.

"I thought you were dirt poor," Miroku added.

"I'm going to see him. Sorry to bail on you Sango. Take her out on a nice date for me Miroku!" Kagome smiled and quickly made her way out of the store.

"Wait a second!" Sango turned to go after her, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Let her go. Those two need to make up on their own." Miroku smiled, "Now why don't we spend some time together and talk about our lovely future?"

"You wish," She sighed.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Inuyasha sat in his room and eyed the paper he had just received. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Just wait for her to contact me?" He got up and flipped open his laptop. He idly stared at the screen, tapping his fingers on the keypad. He opened up his email, only to find his inbox empty. "Damn." The hot tempered man pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked for new messages, only to find a message from Miroku which he quickly discarded. "Can't I do anything besides wait?" He mumbled to himself angrily. His mind began to wander off into the memories of three years previous. He was only a Junior in high school when he had met Kikyo. Sesshomaru had thought that she was a wonderful young woman with a "good head on her shoulders". She had been his first love, and he had been hers. Everyday after school he would visit the café to see her. To hear her sweet voice. To watch her move briskly throughout the café. He had thought they would be together forever. Or at least, that is what she had promised him.

"Inuyasha?" He looked up in surprise to see Kagome standing at his door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. A vision of the Kikyo he once loved flashed in front of him. _Damn it! I need to stop thinking about her!_

"Rin let me in. She said it would be alright if I came and saw you," Kagome said quietly and avoided eye contact with him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," He mumbled.

"Are your injuries better?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah," He couldn't look her in the eye. _Is she really still mad at me?_

"I'm so glad," Kagome smiled and inched closer into the room. "I'm so sorry for getting kidnapped." Inuyasha looked up and saw tears in the girl's eyes. "It's all my fault. If only I had been more careful. If I had been aware of what was happening, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." _She blames herself?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He felt a twinge of guilt. "I didn't mean those things I said to you. I was just being stupid! I can't forgive myself for saying such things! You've treated me with nothing but kindness. I'm just not used to someone actually caring about me. I'm just…" Kagome had tears flowing down her cheeks and she quickly rubbed them away. "I'm just used to people walking out of my life and forgetting about me. I'm so useless. I don't deserve your kindness or anyone else's. My family was right. I'm just a burden on everyone. I…"

Kagome was suddenly stopped when she felt Inuyasha's lips pressed against her own. His arms tightened around her body and she melted into his embrace. She felt her back press up against the wall and she clung to his shirt. _Please, don't let this be a dream._

**A present for you Inu/Kag lovers! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Making Up

**Hey guys! So I wrote this really fast because I wanted to upload something quickly. This isn't my best chapter, but hey, it's better then nothing right? Enjoy! I promise the next chapter will be written a bit better. ;p**

Chapter 9 – Making Up

"Did you here that Makoto and Yuki are going out?" Ayame's friend Hikari confided with the group of girls. "He can do soooo much better!"

"I know! She's all like, quiet and stuff. If _she _can get a boyfriend, then why can't _I_?" Kazumi joined in the conversation.

"How about you Ayame? Any boys ask you out lately?" Hikari nudged the girl.

"You're like, the prettiest girl in school! What boy wouldn't ask you out?" Kazumi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not all that great. Besides, none of these guys are interesting. Too boring for my taste," Ayame poked at the disgusting heap of crap her mom called "a healthy lunch". "Somebody trade food with me! My mom is trying to starve me!"

"Shhh! It's those gangsters!" The girls eyed a group of high school boys that passed them, not saying a word.

"Did you hear that they got their asses kicked by _one _guy? Finally someone stands up to those low lives!" Hikari glared at the boys.

"Yeah I here like, the guy was so strong that he sent like, fifty of those idiots to the hospital!" Kazumi noisily chewed on her gum.

"Apparently, the guy took down their leader with one punch. I hear he's super hot. Ayu told me that her friend's brother knows one of the gangsters that saw him and she said he had really long jet black hair and sexy dark eyes."

Ayame poked at her food. _Sounds like Inuyasha. _

"I like, heard that like, there was a huge fight a couple days ago and like it was between the same gangsters and the same guy. Do you like, think it's true?"

_I haven't seen Inuyasha in a few days. What if he… _Ayame put away her food and grabbed her bag. "I just remembered I have to go to work early today. Can't be late!"

"What about your afternoon classes?" Hikari looked at her friend skeptically. "You're just ditching to go on a date with some guy, huh?"

"I am not! I just have work obligations. If Mr. Baldy asks where I went, tell him I had a family emergency, okay?" Ayame flung her bag over her shoulder and winked at her friends, "I promise, I'll make it up to you guys!"

"You have to buy us lunch tomorrow!" Hikari called after the girl as she hurried away.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome sat on the floor with her back still pressed up against the wall. Her cheeks were dark scarlet and she breathed heavily. _Did he really just kiss me?_ Inuyasha's arms still pinned her to the wall and he said nothing. Kagome glanced up at him, but quickly looked away. _I feel so embarrassed! What do I do? Ask him to get off of me? Kiss him again? _

"Do you really think that?" Inuyasha's voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Kagome kept her eyes on the ground.

"What you just said. Do you really think you're that pathetic?"

"I, uh…" Kagome tried to remember everything she had said just moments ago, but her head was so foggy. "I guess so…"

"You're such an idiot," Inuyasha released his grip on the girl.

Kagome glared at him, "What do you mean 'idiot'?"

"You calling yourself worthless, it just pisses me off for some reason." Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for getting you involved with that Koga jerk. Don't blame yourself for what happened. Besides, I'm absolutely fine."

"What about your back?" Kagome didn't believe him. "Koga hit you pretty hard. Have you gone to a doctor yet?"

"I don't need too. Let's just say, my body heals pretty fast." Inuyasha smirked. "As if that damn wolf could put a lethal blow on me!"

Kagome cracked a smile. "I guess you're right."

"So, are you still mad at me?"

"No, not really. Just a bit… confused."

"Confused? About what?"

"Well for one, why did you kiss me?" Kagome blushed at her own question. _What am I saying?_

Inuyasha's face turned red and he looked away, "I, uh… I just…"

"Just what?" Kagome waited for an answer.

"Sorry… I didn't really know what I was doing." Inuyasha leaned away from her, just realizing that she was still pressed up against the wall.

"Are you saying you did it on accident?" Kagome felt her heart drop.

"No!" He noticed the distressed look on the girl's face, "It's not like I didn't want to do it. My body just kind of acted on its own. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable…"

Kagome shook her head, "I was actually kind of happy when you…" She blushed again. _Why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut?_

"You were happy?" Inuyasha stared at the girl. Kagome opened her mouth to say some lame excuse, but she stopped herself. _Why should I lie and say I wasn't? _Inuyasha leaned in closer, causing the girl to press up against the wall again. His lips lightly pressed against hers and in response, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, gladly accepting the kiss. _I don't think I've ever felt this happy. _

"W-What's going on here?" The two looked up and saw Ayame standing in the doorway, her mouth gaping. Kagome pushed off the shocked Inuyasha and stood up.

"It's not what it looks like! I was just… Um… Wow, look at the time! Sango must be wondering where I am. Gotta go!" Kagome bolted out the door, her face feeling like it was on fire. _Why are we always interrupted? _

Inuyasha stood up and glared at the pig-tailed red head, "Why are you here?"

"I came to check in on you, but I see you've been doing just fine." Ayame giggled. "What the heck happened between you two?"

"None of your business. You can leave now," Inuyasha politely gestured toward the door.

"Were you the one who got in that fight with the Wolf Gang leader?" Ayame asked, ignoring his request. "You're that guy, right?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and shrugged, "More or less."

"KYAAAAA!" Ayame jumped up and down excitedly.

Inuyasha jumped back in shock. "Why the hell are you screaming?"

"Take me to see Koga!" Ayame pulled on his arm, "You know where he is, right?"

"Like hell I do!" Inuyasha pulled his arm away from the ecstatic teenager.

"But you said you were the guy that fought against him." Ayame pouted.

"I was, but I'm not friends with that jackass."

"You're so mean! But he's going to come back and fight you again, right?"

"Probably, and next time he shows his ugly face around, I'll-" Inuyasha was stopped by the furious Ayame slamming her schoolbag in his face.

"How dare you say he's ugly! Koga is the handsomest guy I've ever seen!" Ayame blushed, "Isn't he just wonderful?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you left now." Inuyasha rubbed his aching face.

"Inuyasha you have to promise to call me the next time you and Koga see each other!"

"Why don't you just go find him on your own? The next time I see him, he's dead!"

"If I could find him, I wouldn't be here right now and you'd still be making out with Kagome!" Ayame smirked, "I'll just be going now, but remember to inform me the next time you and Koga meet up. Sorry for interrupting, you should really keep your door closed."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"And he _kissed _you?" Sango stared at her friend in amazement.

"Yeah. I was just as shocked as you," Kagome blushed and fiddled with her coffee mug.

"The Inuyasha I've known since Junior high… Kissed you?" Sango shook her head, "You must be pretty special to him."

"What do you mean," Kagome leaned in closer to her friend.

"He was really popular with the girls back in school, but he never cared for any of them. He only had _one _girlfriend before you, and I never met her. They weren't even together for that long."

_His girlfriend must have been that maid…_ Kagome thought to herself.

"So, are you guys going out?" Sango smirked at her.

"I don't really know. After he kissed me the second time, I was pretty sure that-"

"He kissed you _twice_!" Sango practically choked on her drink. "Is there anything _else_ you guys did?"

"Of course not! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Kagome frowned.

"I guess you're right. So what happened after he kissed you again?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Ayame walked in and I left. I was too embarrassed to face her. She's probably going to tell everyone at work. What will Kagura do? Will she fire me?"

"No, of course not. But I wonder why Ayame was there. This is the first time I've heard of her going over to his place."

"Who knows," Kagome sighed. _Inuyasha, what are you doing right now?_

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Inuyasha sat in his bed and stared blankly at the wall. He smirked, "What the hell just happened?" _Kagome, what do you think of all of this? _His thoughts were cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller I.D, only to find an unknown number displayed on the screen. "Hello?"

"It's about time we finally talk. How are things, Inuyasha?" An unfamiliar voice sounded from his phone.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"If you wish to know more about your 'illness', meet me where _it_ all started."

"Where what started? Who the hell is this?"

"I'm very impatient, so don't keep me waiting," The phone line cut off.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha threw his phone. "Illness. He couldn't mean…" He bolted out his door and hurried down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked harshly. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's none of your concern," Inuyasha glared at his brother and slammed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Rin sleepily walked over to her father.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." Sesshomaru stared at the door. _So he finally makes his move. Naraku._

**Press the review button if you've ever wanted to kiss Inuyasha! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 What is the Truth?

**I'm back! So, yeah it's been a week but whatever. I posted it, right? Hope you like! I enjoyed writing this chapter! Feedback is much enjoyed by yours truly!**

Chapter 10 – What is the Truth?

Inuyasha wordlessly stood in front of the building's door. _What the hell am I doing? I'm probably getting myself involved in deep shit._ He sighed and jiggled the knob, only to find it locked. Glancing around, he found a glass window perched above a bush of dead roses. An old and dusty chair sat on the porch, which the strong young man picked up easily. Walking over to the window, without hesitation, he used all of his might to throw the object at the glass, shattering it into thousands of pieces. He hopped inside, only to find himself engulfed in darkness. "Damn it," Inuyasha mumbled while pulling out his phone, using its light to guide him safely through the room. The house was in horrible shape. There were papers sprawled out on the ground and furniture tossed into corners. Inuyasha caught a whiff of a fowl odor and covered his nose with his sleeve. He slowly walked over into what appeared to be the kitchen and opened the nearest cabinet. Old food leftovers and chemicals were piled on top of each other, making Inuyasha barf a little in his mouth. "Who the hell can live like this?"

A loud crashing sound interpreted his thoughts and he whirled around. He skimmed the room with the little light he had and slowly moved forward. He listened for the sound of foot steps, but heard none. Walking into a new room, he found himself in a bedroom. A broken picture frame lay on the floor and Inuyasha glanced around, wondering who caused it to fall. He bent down and moved the glass aside, revealing a picture of a happy smiling couple he once knew so long ago. The girl wore a maid outfit with her hair tied back into a braid with a smiling high school boy holding her in his arms.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Inuyasha?" A cold and cruel voice entered the room.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Kikyo." He looked into the dark eyes of his first lover, noticing how they had lost the light they once possessed. "I see you kept this though," He waved the photo in front of his face, "Can't believe this was us three years ago."

"Indeed, those are merely memories now, a thing of the past." She glared at him, "Is there a reason why you wanted to be in my presence so bad?"

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha stood up angrily, "I want you to take away this thing you plagued my body with!"

"I can do no such thing. I informed you of the fact in my letter," The beautiful woman turned her long dark hair away from him. "I am sorry for what I have done. But there is no changing the past."

Inuyasha eyebrows furrowed and he took a step closer to her, "You betrayed me, used me, lied to me, and that's all you have to say?"

"For now, that is all I can say. But may I ask one thing of you?" The woman turned to face him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Her hand extended out to him, "Will you help me finish what we started?"

Inuyasha stood there in utter amazement. "Why the hell would I-"

"Indeed, why would you, Inuyasha?" A new voice echoed from, behind him.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"I'll be right back with your order, Master," Kagome smiled at the customer and walked back into the kitchen. "One order of Special #3 and a strawberry milk blast," Kagome handed her order to Kaede.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha out there?" The old woman asked.

She blushed at the sound of _his _name. "Haven't seen him. Why?"

"He was supposed to come in and help me with the deserts today, but he's late." Old Kaede sighed, "Honestly, what am I going to do with him?"

_Is he not coming because he's afraid to face me? _Kagome frowned. _That idiot! What's with him? _

"What are you doing standing there? We have customers! GO!" Kagura glared at the girl.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kagome hurried out the door.

"Inuyasha won't be coming today. Sesshomaru informed me this morning." Kagura nodded toward the head chef and went into her office. Sighing, she slumped into her chair. _Damn that Naraku! Getting involved with us again. What the hell is he planning this time? _

"So, what's up between you and Inuyasha?" Ayame poked Kagome in the ribs. "And don't deny it! I totally saw you two!"

Kagome shoved the girl away, "Go work! This isn't social time!"

"Wait, what about you and Inuyasha?" Kaname leaned in.

"They were making out yesterday in his room!" Ayame whispered to Kaname.

"You what!" Kaname stared at the red faced Kagome.

"Yeah! If I didn't interrupt them, they would've done, more explicit things." The high schooler winked at them.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled, causing everyone in the café to turn and look at the girls.

"Honestly you guys! Talk on your own time!" Sango pushed passed the girls.

"Sorry," The three girls hurried away.

"_If I didn't interrupt them, they would've done, more explicit things." _Ayame's words echoed inside Kagome's head. _What is she's right? What if we… Oh, what am I thinking! It wouldn't have gone that far! Right?_

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Inuyasha slowly began to wake up, feeling overly drowsy. A sharp pain stung the back of his head and he winced. "What the hell? Where am I?" He pushed himself up and found himself lying on a bed, shirtless. Bruises covered his body and he noticed fresh cuts that were only recently treated. He glanced at his wrists and found little red dots. "They took blood from my veins. Damn, how long was I out for?" He recalled the moments from the night before.

"_Indeed, why would you, Inuyasha?" A new voice echoed from, behind him. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha glared at a man who was cloaked in a black robe._

"_My apologies, my name is Naraku." _

"_Are you the guy that called me?" _

"_Indeed. You have impeccable timing, my dear boy. Come now, I wish to witness your true power with my own eyes."_

After that, Inuyasha remembered someone hitting him with a hard object in the back of his head and unconsciousness claimed him. "Where did all of these wounds come from?" Suddenly, his eyes caught the sight of his hands. He stared at them, only to find them covered in blood.

"Don't move around so much. I just treated your wounds." Kikyo entered the room.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I did nothing. Naraku was the one to awaken your other soul."

"That _thing_ is not a part of my soul! It is a disease _you _injected into me!" Inuyasha felt his body ache all over. "What happened last night?"

"In your other form you fought and killed some of Naraku's men. He was most impressed with your fighting skills." Kikyo sat next to him on the bed.

Inuyasha's hands clenched and he felt a tug in his chest. "I… killed…"

Kikyo placed her hand on his naked shoulder. "It was not you, but your other half."

"What are you doing working with that Naraku anyway?" Inuyasha moved away from her.

"I have no choice. He will kill me if I try and defy him. I haven't been able to contact you ever because of him. You must believe me. I have missed you so much, my love." Kikyo's arms wrapped around his body.

_Her voice is so different from last night. She's almost like the Kikyo I knew before. _

"Three years ago, you and I loved each other more than life itself. You promised to stay by my side. But it was my fault that we broke apart." Kikyo tightened her grip on him, "That day at my house, you came to see me like every normal day. You used to visit me all the time, whether at my home or at the café."

"Until you betrayed me." Inuyasha's voice hardened.

"I didn't want to, but I had no choice. My father's new experiment was supposed to strengthen the human immune system. Make soldiers be stronger, faster, and smarter. If he wasn't able to pull this off, his lab funds would have been cut off completely. My father knew who you were and thought you to be an excellent test subject. He pleaded for me to give you the pill that had his chemicals inside. He said that they would make you forever in good health and it would save his job. I couldn't refuse him, so I…"

"I complained about a headache and you gave me his pill, telling me that it was supposed to erase my headache from existents." Inuyasha recalled.

"Yes. Your headache was a mere stroke of luck for an excuse for you to take the pill. I had no idea it would turn you into…"

"A monster!" He growled.

"Yes. I had no idea. You must believe me! I am sorry for what I have done. I ask for your forgiveness." She clung to his bare chest and he said nothing. _I don't know what to say. Is she telling the truth? I hate to see her like this…_

"Kikyo, I don't know what is the truth and what are the lies, but-"

The woman stopped him by pulling her face up to his and crushing his lips against hers. He stared in shock and didn't dare move. _What is she doing? Well, it's not wrong, right? I mean, we were once together. _Kagome's face suddenly popped into his head. _Kagome! _Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away and stood up. "So, am I being held prisoner or am I allowed to leave?"

"Naraku wants to talk to you first. I shall call to him immediately." Kikyo sensed the tension in the air and left the room. She leaned against the closed door and sighed, "My dear Inuyasha, your heart no longer belongs to me, but to another." Her hands gripped the door knob angrily and she locked it. "I will never allow such a thing!"

**Sense some jealousy going on here? So my readers, answer me this: Team Kagome or Kikyo?**


	11. Chapter 11 What Am I To You?

**I'm back again! I'll save you the excuses and say I was busy. Which is true. Chapter 12 coming Monday! Thank you to my people who keep messaging me to get the story back on track. I appreciate it!**

Chapter 11 – What Am I To You?

Kagome stood nervously outside Inuyasha's house, pacing back and forth. _Should I knock on the door? What if he's home? What if he thinks I'm acting desperate? Inuyasha, that jerk! Who does he think he is? Kissing me and then just ignoring me for a whole day! I should just go home and wait for him to come talk to me! But, I really want to see him. He's not mad right? I mean, we made up after all. Maybe I should just…_

"You've been out here for fifteen minutes." Kagome jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. "Have you become my little brother's stalker?"

"N-No! Of course not! I was just… trying to burn some calories! Walking is a great form of exercise you know? Is this your house? What a coincidence! Hahahaha…" The girl wanted to shoot herself right then and there.

"My brother is not here. His attention is needed somewhere else." Sesshomaru glared at the girl, "Tell me, what is your relationship with him?"

"Well, uh, we're friends! Nothing more!" _I mean, he never asked me our or anything. _Kagome blushed.

"If that is the case, then I will not question you any further. You may go now."

"Wait! Do you know when Inuyasha will be home?"

The man paused, searching for an answer in his head. "Depending on the circumstance, he may never come back." Sesshomaru then slammed the door, leaving a confused Kagome standing outside all alone.

"He… may never come back?" Kagome repeated the words, trying to make sense of it all. _What is going on? Inuyasha, where are you?_

"Not good! Not good!" Kagome turned to see an old man running toward her. "If I don't warn that stupid boy now he'll kill himself!" The man suddenly tripped over his own clumsy feet and crashed to the ground.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped and hurried to the old man. "Are you alright?"

"I have to warn that idiot boy. I have to warn him!" The old man choked out as he crawled on the ground.

"Um, I don't think you should move," Kagome put her hand on the old man's back.

"I have to warn that damn Inuyasha!"

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Inuyasha glanced around at his surroundings. He was imprisoned in a small gray room with one small bed located on the right side. He paced around the room, seeing how many steps it would take before completing a full circle around the room. He counted 12.

"Naraku will be here momentarily," Kikyo's voice brought the man back to his senses and he turned to see his formal love at the door way.

"Great," was his response. _How long have I been here? Six hours? Maybe eight? _He glanced down at his bloody hands, feeling disgusted with himself. _"How could I have fallen for this trap so easily? I barely even put up a fight! Damn it! _Inuyasha subconsciously punched the wall, leaving a giant black hole in its place.

Kikyo glanced at the angered man. "Don't strain yourself."

"Keh. Easier said then done." Inuyasha fired a glare at her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," A dark voice sounded behind Kikyo. The woman stepped to the side in order to let the man in. "I must say Inuyasha, you are truly an amazing fighter. I was most impressed."

"You bastard," Inuyasha glared at the man in front of him. He looked to be in his late twenties and his dark eyes looked almost red. His long black hair was held up in a ponytail and he wore a dark blue suit.

"I am sorry if I caused an inconvenience for you. You are free to go, however, I assure you we will conduct another exciting experiment again soon."

"Experiment?" Inuyasha questioned.

Naraku smirked and nodded. "Oh yes. Would you like to know the little details of my work? I met your woman three years ago at her father's funeral. Poor man was murdered under mysterious circumstances." Naraku smiled cruelly at Inuyasha. "A shame indeed, he was a great man."

Inuyasha felt his stomach drop. He glanced at Kikyo who remained expressionless.

"Kikyo told me everything about her father's experiment, including you, Inuyasha. I know everything and I must say I feel sorry for you. However, everything has been done and you can not erase the past. You have a gift now, a gift that will make you the strongest man in the world. I wish to help you contain the beast that lies dormant inside of your soul. If you just let me-"

"You shut the hell up! I don't know who you are or what your real motive is, but I refuse to be your stupid lab rat. Find yourself a new victim." Inuyasha pushed past the dark man, only to feel a strong hand grab his arm.

"You are the only one who has not died from the pill." Naraku growled in his ear, "We've tried giving it to others, but their bodies reject the transformation and they all die. You are the only one who has lived. Tell me, why is that Inuyasha?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said honestly, "But I'm sure there are others just like me. You just have to find them." He yanked his arm out of the man's grasp and continued to walk away.

"The least you can do is help!" Kikyo's angry voice surprised both of the men. "You murdered my father and you dare turn your back on what he worked so hard for! You owe him this!"

Inuyasha felt his heart drop and he turned to face the woman. "I didn't kill him! It was that damn _thing_ that lives inside me! You two were the ones that gave this damn thing to me! He practically killed himself!"

Kikyo stepped forward, her eyes were glazed with hatred, "Do this for the man you murdered. Let us finish what we all started. My father will not rest in peace until this is done!"

Inuyasha stood there speechless. _She's right. _He was surprised by his sudden thought.

"Come now, Inuyasha. The woman is right. Do this for the poor dead man. It will be his final wish." Naraku smiled.

Inuyasha stared at the two, not knowing what to do. He stood there for what seemed like hours, thinking of something to say. Finally, he knew his answer. "I'll help you. But I don't want to kill anyone." He held up his bloody hands. "I don't care if their gangbangers or whatever, I want you to stop me from going _that_ far when I'm turned. Agreed?"

Naraku and Kikyo glanced at one another. The woman nodded and Naraku sighed in disappoint. "Alright, agreed. You have yourself a deal. Come by a week from today, I will be prepared to construct another experiment by then."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to head out the door. _What the hell did I just agree to?_

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Warn him? Is Inuyasha in danger?" Kagome asked the old man.

"Who are you?" The old man finally registered the woman sitting next to him.

"My name is Kagome, a friend of Inuyasha. Is he alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes! He'll be fine! I just have to warn him of something before he goes and does something rash like always." The man tried to reassure her.

"He's not home. His brother said he was out doing something." Kagome felt her heart ache. _Inuyasha, where are you?_

"WHAT? I was too late! Oh the agony! That foolish boy is probably dead! Why? Dear Kami, why?" The old man cried.

"Don't say that! I'll help you look for him! Let's go!" Kagome pulled on the old man's shirt. _He can't be dead!_

"There's no way we can find him. That fool could be miles away! Who knows where he is! That damn fool! Why couldn't he have born with a bigger brain?" Suddenly a fist knocked against the old man's head.

"You better not be talking about me, Myoga." A dark haired man growled from behind the two.

"Inuyasha!" The two simultaneously cried out.

"Thank Kami you're alive! I knew you'd come back!" The old man named Myoga clung to Inuyasha's legs.

"Would you shut up you old man? Kagome, what're you doing here? It's late." Inuyasha turned his attention to the girl.

"What am I doing here?" The girl repeated his question. She stood up and took a deep breath. "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU NEVER CALLED ME BACK! YOU DIDN'T COME TO WORK TODAY! WHEN I CAME HERE YOUR BROTHER SAID YOU MIGHT NEVER COME BACK AND THEN THIS OLD MAN SAID YOU WERE DEAD! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Kagome was breathing heavily and Inuyasha stared at her, fearing for his life. He gulped and choked out, "S-Sorry, I just-"

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH YOU JERK!" Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"I-" Inuyasha was cut off from the sound of a huge bang and an angry Sesshomaru standing at the door.

"All of you. Get in here. Now." Sesshomaru looked very pissed off.

"Look at the time. Much too late for an old man like me to be out. I really must be going." The old man Myoga took off before anyone could stop him.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the living room, both of them looking at the ground.

"Rin is upstairs trying to sleep and both of you woke her up from your foolish screaming. Do you know how late it is? I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors called the cops. You girl," Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"I told you to go home."

"Y-yes but-"

"And you," Sesshomaru turned away from the girl, obviously not wanting to listen to her excuse, "Where have you been?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, wanting to know the answer.

"I had to deal with something. It's dealt with." He answered, still not meeting the two pairs of eyes that stared at him. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, knowing that his answer wasn't good enough.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Walk this girl home. Knowing her she'll probably turn up dead tomorrow morning if she goes home alone." Sesshomaru turned and headed up the stairs.

Kagome got up quickly and headed out the door, Inuyasha following her. After they were safely away from the house, the girl stopped. "I can walk by myself the rest of the way."

"No way. You heard what that asshole said. Besides, he's right. You're a magnet for danger at night."

"_I'm _the magnet for danger? What about _you? _I'm always worried about you. You're off in your own little world while I just spend all of _my _time thinking about _you. _You are exhausting." Kagome sighed.

"Excuse me, I'm the one who saves your ass on a regularly basis." Inuyasha countered, "I'm the one who's always worried about you!"

"No way! I just spent all of yesterday thinking about why you were ignoring me _again _and worring about you all of today!" Kagome turned to face him, her anger growing.

"I can handle myself just fine. You're the one who gets into trouble and expects me to come save your sorry ass!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"I never asked you to save me! I can handle myself just fine too!" Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Says the girl who gets kidnapped by Koga's gang on a weekly basis."

"Shut up! If you hate me so much then just go home! I'm fine by myself!" She turned to stomp away but Inuyasha grabbed her and spun her around.

"I never said I hated you. I just worry about your damn safety!" Inuyasha's grip tightened on the girl.

"Why? Why _my _safety?" She asked, suddenly feeling her anger seep away.

Inuyasha paused at her question and frowned. "I don't know."

"What am I to you? I mean, you kissed-" She blushed and covered her mouth. _There I go rambling again!_ "Nevermind! Forget what I said. Let's just walk."

"Not until I've gotten you to forgive me." Inuyasha still had a tight hold on her.

"I'm not mad. I just wish you would trust me more and tell me what's wrong. Please? I want to help you, Inuyasha."

He was quiet and seemed to be in deep thought. Kagome stared at him, waiting for him to tell her something. Anything really.

"I can't." He said, making Kagome stare at him in surprise. "I won't let you get involved. Kagome, you don't understand how dangerous I really am. Listen, after tonight, I don't think we should see each other for awhile. Let me straighten things out and then I'll come back for you."

Kagome blushed. _He'll come back for me? What's he saying? _"No!" Kagome cried and leaned against his chest. "Don't leave me anymore! Please! I don't know why but whenever you're away I can only think about you! I want to help you like you've helped me straighten out my own life. You make me feel safe for once and I don't want you walking out of my life too! I don't care what mess you've gotten yourself into. I like you a lot okay! I like you like you! More then just like! I…"

She stopped. _Do I love Inuyasha? I want to say it, but it's too embarrassing. No, I can't. He probably thinks I'm an idiot for confessing like this. Now things are going to be really awkward. What have I done?_

"Why'd you stop?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up and noticed his face was just as red as hers.

"I…" Kagome didn't know what to say. Her head was spinning and she felt like she wanted to faint. _What if I just collapsed right now and acted like I fainted? He'd have to carry me home and we could talk about this later, right? But what if he doesn't come to see me? What if this is my only chance? But I'm scared, I've never confessed to a boy before. Maybe I can just fake cramps right now and say I need to go home. Doesn't someone always interrupt us anyway? Alright. I'm gonna faint right now. No! I'd just be running away like I always do! Damn it girl! Just say it!_

"I… I… I…" Kagome was sure her head was about to explode.

"You don't have to say it." Inuyasha's voice brought her back to reality. "You look exhausted from just trying to say it." Kagome noticed the hurt look on his face. "Come on. Sango will probably hang me if we don't get you back soon."

"She can wait. I'm not good at saying things so I'll just show you how I feel. Okay?" Kagome wouldn't let this chance go. She just couldn't let it happen. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Inuyasha looked at her, blushing red scarlet.

"Just do it before I change my mind!" Kagome commanded.

"Fine." Inuyasha did as she said. The girl looked at his face, noticing how handsome he truly was. _I won't run away anymore. I won't hide like I used to. I won't let those I love feel disappointed in me anymore. _Kagome leaned forward. Her lips landed on his right cheekbone. _I can't say it out loud yet, but I love you. _After a few seconds she took a step back and waited to see Inuyasha's reaction.

"That's it?" He opened one eye.

"W-what do you mean 'that's it'!" Kagome blushed.

"Well, I was kind of thinking you'd kiss me."

"I did."

"Not on my cheek."

"Then where?"

"Here," He leaned down and kissed Kagome on her lips. Again, she melted in his arms and let him explore her mouth. His tongue moved from her lips to her neck and she gave a tiny squeak in surprise.

"W-wait a second. Not there!" But he ignored her and continued with his kisses on her neck. She felt a moan escape her lips and she covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I'll stop here." Inuyasha pushed her away and grabbed her hand. "Sango is really going to murder me if you're not home in like five minutes."

"Okay," Kagome managed to say as he pulled her along. She looked down at their hands and smiled. _Thank you, Inuyasha. _

"Um, do you have a scarf or something?" He asked her.

"No, why?" She looked at him confused.

"You have a hickey on your neck." Inuyasha pointed at the newly formed red spot on her.

"WHAT?"

**I'm sure most have you have guessed Inuyasha's "illness", but I want to hear what you guys think it is. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Stirring Up Hell

**Here you go! Wow! This one is longer then the other chapters! By like 50 words... Anyway! Reviewers, I love you to death! Please continue with your fan-tabulous reviewing! **

Chapter 12 – Stirring up Hell

"Inuyashaaa, where'd you disappear to? I was so worried!" Rin cried as she clung to her uncle.

"I was just dealing with some stuff. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha ruffled up the girl's hair, making her giggle.

"Rin, must I remind you of your chores?" Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen.

"No daddy, I was just about to do them!" Rin smiled and turned to her uncle. "Can Kagome come over again soon? I want her to teach me how to put on make up!"

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha blushed a little thinking about Kagome, "But you're only eight. I doubt my brother would let you leave the house with that shi- I mean crap on your face."

Rin pouted, "Why not? Daddy, I can wear make up right? My friends said…"

"Rin. Chores." Sesshomaru nudged the girl out of the kitchen. "I'll have a talk with you later." The young girl obeyed but glared at her uncle. _Shouldn't you be glaring at your dumbass father? _Inuyasha glared right back at her.

"Did you have a run in with Naraku last night, little brother?" Sesshomaru shut the kitchen door, making sure their conversation was kept in privacy.

"You know that guy?" Inuyasha looked at his brother in surprise.

"I figured he'd show up eventually. Has he threatened your well being?"

"No… Yes? I don't really know. But Kikyo apparently partnered up with him to finish her father's 'experiment' on me. Damn bastard…"

"So tell me, what exactly did you do while you were away?" Sesshomaru eyed his brother suspiciously.

"They tested something on me while I was transformed. I'm not really sure what happened…" Inuyasha glanced down at his hands, remembering the blood of his victims. "But Kikyo is trying to finish what her father started."

"Don't tell me you agreed to be their filthy lab rat." Sesshomaru asked with a slight edge in his tone.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He simply stared off into his own world. "Kikyo's father died because of me. Even if I was transformed, his death lies on my shoulders. The least I could do for him is help finish what he started." Inuyasha said it more to himself then to his now infuriated brother.

"You're such a fool, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru raised his voice, causing Inuyasha to jump in surprise. "That woman you were once in love with lied and tricked you into putting that beast inside of you and now you plan on assisting her? When you came home that night you were barely alive all thanks to _her _and her father! That man deserved to die at your hands. Little brother, I suggest you-"

"You shut your damn mouth! Kikyo's father didn't deserve to be killed! This is the only way I can make up for the things I did! Kikyo made her mistakes, but she regrets everything."

"She is lying to you just like she did three years ago when she turned you into that monster. Are you really foolish enough to fall for her lies for a second time?"

"Kaede needs my help down at the café." Inuyasha ignored his brother and headed for the door angrily.

"You know I speak the truth. Naraku is not a man that should be crossed, little brother. If he's involved with that woman, I suggest you cut off all relations with them at once. _She_ might be involved because of her dead father, but Naraku is in it for something else. Believe me, he is only after power for himself." Sesshomaru warned.

"Good to know," Inuyasha slammed the door behind him and quickly made his way down the street. _Damn that Sesshomaru! Like he'd know anything about this situation! He's wrong! And I'll prove it to that bastard. _

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome was staring off into space in the girls changing room. _I wonder if Inuyasha and I are officially a couple now. I mean, we are right? We kissed a couple times now and I'm pretty sure he likes me back. He better not go ignoring me again or I swear I'll-!_

"Higurashi! You were supposed to be out there five minutes ago!" Kagura's voice boomed from behind her.

"Sorry ma'am! I'm almost done changing!" Kagome quickly began to strip and threw her clothes into her locker.

"If you're not out in there in sixty seconds…" Kagura glared at the girl and angrily tapped her foot on the ground.

"I'm going!" Kagome pulled up her thigh high socks and quickly made her way out of the dressing room.

"Don't let me catch you slacking off again Higurashi!" Kagura yelled after her.

"Stupid! You can't get fired from this job! Inuyasha would be really disappointed and Sango would probably lecture me to death!" Kagome fumed at herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Inuyasha's voice cut through her thoughts and she smiled up at him.

"What're you doing here?"

"Kaede wanted me to help with lunch today. Friday's are the worst." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome looked into his dark violet eyes, noticing that something wasn't right.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you-"

"HIGURASHI!"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome lost track of thought and sprinted out to the customers.

"Damn the girl. She's so simple minded." Kagura glared after the girl. "And you're late too. Stop standing around like a moron and put on an apron!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to bite my head off." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Kagome, come here." Sango waved the girl over, "These three guys requested to be served by you."

"Alright. Which table?" Kagome smoothed out her skirt and sighed.

"Table number 4." Sango motioned with her head.

Kagome grabbed her notepad and hurried over to the waiting customers. "Welcome, masters. I'm sorry for the-" Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Yo, Kagome! I've missed you! You look really sexy in that maid outfit." Koga, the Wolf Gang leader, winked at her.

"Hey, does the strawberry shortcake still come with a free milkshake?" One of Koga's men asked, but Kagome was too shocked to answer him.

"What're you doing here?" Kagome asked, not sure whether she should run or serve the man that kidnapped her.

"I came to see you. I still haven't taken you out on our date." Koga smiled, "Oh and we'll just order whatever the house special is today." The other two men looked at each other in disappointment.

"Like I'd take your order!" Kagome glared at the overly confident man. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes shooting daggers into her back. She didn't need to turn around to figure out it was her boss. "What I meant to say is, I'll be back with your order momentarily, masters." She bowed to the Wolf gang members and headed to the back.

She threw open the kitchen door and stomped over to the counter. "Koga's here!" Kagome cried out to Inuyasha.

"What? He's got some nerve!" Inuyasha began to roll up his sleeves. "I'll take care of that stupid Wolf."

Kaede smacked him with the wooden spoon she was holding. "Not here you won't! You two are both working right now and this Koga man is here as a customer!"

Inuyasha glared at the old lady, "Yeah but-"

"No she's right. We'd only cause a huge scene in front of the other customers." Kagome sighed, "Here's his stupid order."

"Like hell I'm taking that!"

"Inuyasha, must I repeat myself?" Kaede smacked him again with the spoon.

"Fine. But once I'm done here I'm taking care of him once and for all!" Inuyasha snatched the paper from Kagome. "If he tries to touch you, you just call for me and I'll be there to kill him in a second."

"Right," Kagome laughed nervously and walked back out to attend to more customers.

"Get off of me!"

Kagome stopped and glanced over at Koga's table. "Ayame!" She said in surprise.

"Oh, Koga! I've been waiting for this day since the day I was born! Fate has brought you here and now we can finally be together!" Ayame was on Koga's lap hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

Kaname walked over to Kagome. "What should we do? Ayame's causing quite a scene…"

"I'll handle this." Sango passed the two girls and walked over to the noisy table. She pulled Ayame off of Koga by her collar and bowed her head, "Forgive me for the disturbance, masters. I won't allow it to happen again."

"Sango! Let go of me! Koga, my love! Once my shift is over you can take me away and I'll be yours forever!" Ayame called out as Sango dragged her into the back room. By now, the rest of the customers were sharing glances and murmuring to one another.

"What was Ayame thinking?" Kaname sighed in frustration.

"Beats me." Kagome couldn't help but smirk at Koga's clueless face.

"Sorry for the interruption everyone. We will be serving our chocolate hearts for free to anyone that asks for today." Kagura announced to the entire café. That made everyone shut up and call over the maids in a hurry.

Kaname and Kagome shared a sigh.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Our emergency staff meeting begins now!" Kagura glared at her six employees. "Today was a disaster! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"That damn Koga started all of this!" Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"How dare you say that!" Ayame yelled out to defend her love.

"Ayame, you shouldn't be climbing on our customers like a monkey during business hours." Sango lectured the girl.

"Shut up! Just because you can't find love doesn't mean you should stop me from it!" Ayame glared at her.

"That's not true. She's in love with Miroku." Kaname butted in.

"I am not!" Sango blushed.

"I'm gonna kill that damn Wolf! Where is he anyway!" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Calm down. I told him I'd talk to him later and he went home peacefully." Kagome explained.

"What? Why'd you tell him that! Now he's gonna be back looking for you!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl.

"What else was I supposed to do! You two would've gotten into another fist fight!" Kagome defended herself.

"Why don't you just rent a hotel room with Miroku and leave me alone!" Ayame screamed at Sango.

"Shut up! As if I'd do that! And you're missing the point-"

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE QUIET NOW!" Kagura's voice brought everyone to attention. "If something like this happens again, I swear I will fire each and every one of you, excluding Kaede." Kagura nodded at the old lady. "Do I make myself clear."

Murmurs of "Yes" and "Whatever" spread throughout the room.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone responded in unison.

"Good. You're dismissed for the day."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"I swear, I'm going to start job hunting tomorrow! I can't stand Kagura!" Sango slammed her fridge and opened up a beer.

"Sango, aren't you only 20?" Kagome eyed her friend.

"So what? Like you've never drank under aged?" Sango tossed her a bottle and leaped onto the couch. "Besides, I need a drink after what happened at the café."

"Keh, when I see that wolf again, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!" Inuyasha growled as he helped himself to Sango's fridge.

"I agree. If he's bothering poor Kagome I'd be happy to assist you." Miroku took a swig of his drink. "However, I must say, I'm quite jealous of him if Ayame was all over him."

"Why'd I let you in here again?" Sango glared at Miroku.

"Because you adore my company." Miroku flashed her smile, making her role her eyes.

Kagome laughed and put the beer bottle to her lips, not tasting alcohol since her last job.

After thirty minutes of drinking and non stop complaining from everyone, Miroku and Kagome had successfully achieved "enlightenment".

"Oh my god Miroku! You are such a pervert but like, you're a cool pervert. Like, if I had a list of my favorite molesters, you'd be number 1." Kagome giggled and rolled around on the floor.

"Awwww thanks Kagome. That… that means a lot coming from you," Miroke began to tear up.

"You guys are idiots. You can't even hold your liquor!" Sango watched her friends make complete fools of themselves.

"Ssshhhhh!" Miroku looked around frantically.

"What?" Kagome stopped rolling and glanced up at the drunken Miroku.

"Do you hear that?"

Kagome shook her head and Sango stared at him like he was insane.

"Inuyasha just farted." Miroku began to crack up hysterically and Kagome joined him.

"Shut up! You're obviously delusional." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't be shy! Everyone does it! It's our bodies of way of telling us it's happy." Miroku winked at his friend.

"Okay. No more drinking tonight. You two have had enough." Sango collected the empty bottles.

"Whhhaaaaatt?" Kagome and Miroku groaned in unison.

"That's not fair!" The drunken woman crawled onto her knees and pouted. "I'm not even that drunk!"

"Me either!" Miroku complained.

"Alright here's a question for you Miroku. Would you rather make out with Sango or your mom?" Inuyasha asked his friend.

"My mom, obviously." Miroku stopped. "Okay I'm drunk. Call me a cab my fair lady Sango!"

"With pleasure." Sango picked up her phone.

"Nooooo, you can't go Mirokuuuuu!" Kagome whined.

"I'll be back, Lady Kagome! We'll party again another night and continue our festivities!" Miroku smiled at her as he walked to the door.

"Wait Miroku! I haven't even- Oh, yes hello. I need a cab over at Shinto Apartments please." Sango talked into the phone.

"Au revoir!" Miroku waved at his friends before he lazily opened the apartment door and drunkenly walked out.

"Okay thank you," Sango hung up the phone. "Wait, Miroku! The cab won't be here until another 20 minutes. Inuyasha, watch Kagome. I'm going to make sure that idiot doesn't get himself into trouble." Sango hurried after the drunken idiot.

Once Sango closed the door, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. "I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep nooooow."

"Then go to bed. I'm leaving here in a couple of minutes anyway." _Not that I want to go home. _Inuyasha remembered his argument with his brother from earlier that day.

"Carry me," Kagome reached out her arms to him like a toddler.

Inuyasha blushed. "N-No way!"

"Please? I don't think I can walk." Kagome begged, giving him a pleading look.

"F-Fine. But only because you'll probably hurt yourself trying to walk." Inuyasha awkwardly walked over to the drunken girl and slipped his arms around her. She latched onto his chest as he carried her to her room. He pushed opened the door and walked into the guest room she was staying in. He carefully lowered the girl onto the bed. When he glanced up at her face her eyes were closed and she was already asleep. "That was fast." He looked at her, studying her facial features closely. _When I first saw Kagome, she reminded me of Kikyo. But now that I look her, she really does have a different kind of beauty to her then Kikyo has. _Inuyasha blushed at his own thoughts. Suddenly his mind went to Sesshomaru's warning.

"_She is lying to you just like she did three years ago when she turned you into that monster. Are you really foolish enough to fall for her lies for a second time?"_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and smirked. _Even if he is right, I already promised I would help. I know that Kikyo could be lying to me again. I know that this Naraku could be planning something different. But what choice do I have? If they can find a cure for me, then I'll take the risk. I can't move on in life until I know whether I can be freed from the devil inside of me. I won't risk Kagome's life either. _He opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping girl. _Kagome, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. The sooner I get rid of this thing, the better._

Suddenly Inuyasha felt arms wrap around the back of his neck and pull him onto the bed. "K-Kagome?"

"Gotcha! I'd make a great actress, don't you think?" Kagome giggled.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

Kagome's face turned serious and she stared up at the dark violet eyes above her. "Are we going out?"

"W-What?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha thought back to the moment when he first met this girl. He had thought that she was an idiot who needed his help to get her life back on track. She was whiney, she got mad at him for trying to protect her, she had very low self-esteem, and she was just an all around mess. But he couldn't stop the feelings he felt for her deep in his heart. He hadn't felt this way since he was going out with Kikyo, but somehow, this felt different. His mind cleared in an instance and he smiled at the girl, "Yup. That means you can't talk to that stupid Wolf, got it?"

Kagome beamed at him and nodded. He was just about to get up from the bed when Kagome suddenly pulled him to her and their lips collided. Inuyasha was caught off guard by her actions and he quickly pulled away.

"No," Kagome breathed out and she quickly pushed her lips back up to his. Kagome's tongue glided against his lips and she pulled him back on top of her. Unable to stop himself, he opened his mouth to her and deepened the kiss.

"You're drunk," He said in between their heated kisses.

"So? I know what I'm doing," she moved her lips to his neck, kissing him like he did to her the night before.

"Sango will be back soon," Inuyasha wasn't even sure if he wanted to stop.

"We have time," She breathed out and brought her lips back to his.

"No," He pushed his lips away from her and stared at the girl.

"Why?" She frowned, looking confused.

"One, you're gonna regret this tomorrow when you're sober."

"I won't regret it!"

"You're a virgin. Do you really want your first time to be like this?"

"Who says I'm a virgin?"

"It's obvious. Believe me. Two, Sango is probably going to walk in on us. And three, that fox toy of yours is staring at us." Inuyasha nudged his head to the side and Kagome turned her head to see the stuffed animal on the other side of the bed.

She sighed, "Fine. But I got revenge for last night."

"Huh?" Inuyasha frowned at her.

"We have matching hickey's now," She stuck her tongue out at him.

**Alright! Things are starting to get steamy! If you want more of this, you should review and tell me. If you don't, you should still review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 The First Trial

**I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN! Yeah I'm gonna stop with the excuses because I HATE IT when authors do that. So I'm just lazy. I'M THE LAZIEST PERSON ON THE PLANET! But yeah it's good to be back. So to answer some of the questions I have gotten, I'm not sure how long this story will be. My last story was 15 chapters, so I'm aiming to make at least 20. Could be longer, but it won't be shorter than that. Oh and if you want me to continue writing periodically you have to REVIEW a lot so I get inspired again and again and again. Lastly, to my biggestfan, this chapter is for you. When I read your many reviews (which are wonderful by the way) I literally started tearing up. I'm happy that my writing has brought you such joy and happiness. The Hit List chapter 2 is on the way and I'll be posting it tomorrow. ENJOY MY LOVES!**

**There's cussing in this people. If you don't like it, then just make a beep sound over the words in your head. It's funny. **

Chapter 13 – The First Trial

"Are you sure we're ready for the testing to begin?" Kikyo raised a small syringe and examined the small red liquid inside. "We haven't even covered Stage 4 as of yet."

"I no longer have the patience to stand idle and just run tests all day long. It's about time your father's work comes to life." Naraku chuckled to himself, "And with you in the picture, my dear Kikyo, that fool Inuyasha will cooperate with us fully.

"Do not forget your promise, Naraku. If I sense a plan of betrayal from you, I will not hesitate in pulling the plug on _all _of this." The woman replied coolly, carefully setting down the syringe along side dozens of others.

"Ah, do not worry. I would never dream of cutting off such a deep bond you and I have formed over the past few years. After all of this is over, you will get exactly what you desire."

"I will take your word for it. Hakudoshi, I'll need your help setting up for tonight." Kikyo turned to face Naraku's youngest son. He was no older then 15 and his pure white hair fell past his shoulders. The boy was one of the smartest in his class, but with his involvement with drugs and gangs, he had been expelled from his school. Naraku insisted that his son help with project since he had nothing else better to do and she wasn't about to argue with him over such a trivial matter.

An evil glint flashed in his dark eyes and he smirked. "With pleasure."

"I need you to get our victim ready for tonight. Meet me down in Lab 3 in fifteen minutes. Bring Specimen 6, he was giving me nothing but grief yesterday." The young woman muttered something under her breath before quickly exiting the room.

"Hakudoshi, you do remember the talk we had this morning, yes?" Naraku met his son's eyes.

"Of course father. How could I ever forget?" The boy smiled slyly.

"Then do not fail me."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome stomped her new black stiletto heels onto the sidewalk angrily. She checked the clock hanging outside the subway station. "He's ten minutes late. What's taking him!" _Honestly, making his girlfriend wait for him! He has some nerve!_

Kagome glanced down at her new outfit she had just bought this morning. She had on a strapless smocked blue summer dress matched with a "to die for" golden necklace and bracelet that she had found on sale. She even had Sango do her make up and hair. _"This is your first official date with your new boyfriend so you have to look drop dead gorgeous! We just got our paychecks so let's go crazy with them!" _Sango had talked her into spending pretty much her whole paycheck on this outfit, and now she was starting to regret it.

"I'm probably overdressed. Not to mention I totally blew all my money. The things boys make us do sometimes…" Kagome sighed. She glanced at the clock again, noticing he was now fifteen minutes late. _I should probably call him. He probably got himself into some sort of trouble again. _

"Kagome?" The girl froze at the sound of _her _voice. She stood completely still, not wanting to look up and meet the eyes that she felt staring at her. _No way. I'm imagining things. There's no way-_

"Kagome, is that you?" _This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. It's just a bad dream. _Kagome felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest and she felt her legs begin to shake.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Kagome flinched at the harshness of her voice. Taking a deep breath she slowly raised her eyes to meet the doe brown eyes that glared back at her.

"Mom, what're you doing here?" Kagome asked with a shaking voice.

"I should be asking _you_ that! Where have you been! Do you know how much worry you have caused us? Your family? You've been gone for six months and you haven't even called us once!" Her mother exploded at her.

"I left a note before I left-"

"Saying that you were leaving to have a new life? Do you not realize how irresponsible your actions were? We've been worried sick about you! What have you been doing this whole time!"

"I've been doing exactly what I told you. Living a new life." Kagome didn't have the courage to say anymore.

"And what life is that? A lie! That's what it is! How are you living? Don't tell me you're waiting for a sex client."

"Mom!" Kagome glanced around at the people that were eyeing her and her mother. "How could you even say that! Is that really how you see me?"

"I don't know what to think of you! You're coming home this instant! I will not allow this to go on any further." Her mother reached for her arm but she quickly stumbled back.

"I ran away to get away from you and everyone else! Why would I want to go back! My life is finally back on track, I won't let you ruin it." Kagome felt her heart begin to ache. She didn't want to be saying these things to her mom, but she wasn't about to let herself be dragged back to the place she hated more then anything.

"I am your mother and you will come home with me this instant!"

"I'd like to see you try and make me!" Kagome screamed at her before running off. She didn't make it far before she crashed to the ground thanks to her very expensive heels.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" She heard her mother call out to her. Suddenly tears began to sting her eyes and she quickly ripped off her shoes before running off as fast as her legs could take her. _I won't go back! She can't make me!_

"Kagome! Kagome! For God's sake, will someone stop her!" She heard her mother's voice slowly fade away as she ran barefoot into the sea of people.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Damn it! I'm twenty minutes late!" Inuyasha quickly flew out the subway doors and made a beeline toward the station. "Kagome!" He called out to her, looking through the crowd of people. "Where the hell is she?" Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly threw it up to his ear. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the same place we met just a week ago." Naraku's cold voice slithered into his ears.

"Oh, it's you."

"Don't sound so disappointed. You haven't forgotten about our plans for tonight have you?"

"No, of course not." He lied. Kagome had been the only thing on his mind the past few days, and now he had no idea where she was.

"Good. Meet at the same location you were at last week at around, ten o' clock. Do not be late. It'd only make things more complicated for you." The phone line went blank.

"Bastard." Inuyasha grumbled under his voice. _Damn it! How could I have forgotten! I'll have to cut today's date with Kagome short. Kagome!_ Inuyasha looked frantically around for the girl again. "Don't tell me she's late too."

His phone began to vibrate again. He sighed and put it up to his ear, "What'd you forget to tell me?"

"W-What're you t-talking about?" Kagome's voice came from the phone, and it sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Inuyasha felt everything fade away as he heard the girl sobbing through the phone.

"I-I'm in f-front of the candy s-store on tenth s-street." The girl sobbed out. "I-I need you n-now."

"Stay there." He hung up the phone before bolting after her.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you bitch!" One of the men from the Wolf Gang struggled against his restraints. He was strapped into what he thought was a hospital bed and no matter how much he squirmed, the restraints refused to let him loose.

"Stop moving. It'll only make this more painful." Kikyo turned on the light above the man and shined it in his eyes.

"Point that fucking thing somewhere else!" The man squinted his eyes and continued his struggling.

"Hakudoshi, keep him still." Kikyo instructed the boy as she carefully lifted a syringe from the tray.

"Whatever," The boy smirked. "This is gonna hurt, just warning you." He took off the restraints on the man's left leg and grabbed it before he started wildly kicking it around. He easily twisted the man's leg around, feeling a rush of excitement as he felt the bone snap in his hands. The man screamed out in pain and began to shake. "Try and resist some more and your right leg will be next." Hakudoshi patted his one good leg and the poor man whimpered.

"Now, this will only hurt for a few moments. Try to be strong." Kikyo guided the needle to the man's neck before plunging into his skin, releasing the liquid into his blood stream. The man's shrieks were filled with such pain and horror. His body began to convulse and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Heh, have you seen anything more pathetic in your life?" Hakudoshi chuckled.

The man's screams lasted several more seconds before he finally slumped against the table and lay unmoving. "Twist his leg back so it'll heal faster." Kikyo instructed the boy.

"No offense, but I think this is gonna take a few months to heal." Hakudoshi smiled as he felt the broken bone move between his hands.

"What I've just injected him with is similar to what I gave to Inuyasha. This man will heal in just a few hours, however his body won't last long. Like all the others, his body will reject the T-virus and he'll die. But before that happens he will be given strength to rival Inuyasha's when he's transformed. I'm not certain how long until his body gives out. I'm estimating between 4-6 hours."

"So this is what my father's so interested in. But why'd we need this guy in the first place?"

"We need to test Inuyasha's strength further. Like last time, regular human beings will only last seconds against him. It's not even a fair fight. We need to know what his limits are. However, I don't think this man will be a match against Inuyasha, even when he's injected with the T-virus."

"I'm looking forward to this fight." Hakudoshi chuckled to himself. "Where should I move him?"

"I'm putting him under heavy anesthesia, it'll knock him out for a little while, but when he wakes up he's going to go on a rampage. Go get a few other men to help you move him into cellar 1. He won't be able to break out of there."

"This is getting more and more interesting by the second." Hakudoshi smirked and left to summon his men.

Kikyo glanced down at the passed out Wolf Gang member. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but your death will help change the human race for the better."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Inuyasha spotted Kagome from a block away. She was sitting on the sidewalk with her knees pulled back and her face buried against them. "Kagome, what happened?" He quickly knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

The girl sniffled and looked up at him. "I was waiting for you, and you were late."

"I know I'm sorry but Sesshomaru and I have been on edge with each other lately and we got into another argument. I didn't know it'd make you this upset."

"That's not it! While I was waiting for you I… I… my mom found me."

"Your mom?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"She told me that she wanted me to go home with her but… but I can't! We got in a fight and I ran away. She knows what city I live in now and I'm sure she's not going to stop looking for me! I don't want to go back! Things are finally working out for me! I can't go back!" She started crying again.

"Kagome." Inuyasha held the girl in his arms. "I don't know what happened between you and your family, but if you don't want to go back, I won't let anyone take you away."

"P-Promise?" Kagome sniffled at looked up into his violet eyes.

"Yeah, besides, there's no way I'm letting my girlfriend move anywhere without me. You're stuck with me." He smiled at her and helped her up to her feet.

"Oh, and there's something else." She pouted at him, "When I was running, I slipped and fell. Now I have bloody knee and I ripped my new dress." She showed her off her injured leg and held up her ripped skirt.

"Damn it, you really are prone to hurting yourself. I'll take you back to my place so we can clean you up."

"NO!" Kagome barked at him and he jumped back in shock. "We're going on our date still! I don't care how injured I am or how messed up my clothes are or how much of my make up is now ruined! I want this more than anything right now."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the girl. "I guess you really must like me."

"A lot." Kagome smiled. "Make me forget about everything that happened today."

"That's gonna be a hard one, but let's start out with this for now." He lifted up her chin and kissed her on her lips. She pressed her body up against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um, can you guys not do this in front of my store?" The two separated and glanced at an old man who looked slightly embarrassed. "You're… making my customers uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Kagome blushed and bowed to the man. "We were just leaving anyway." She turned and slowly began to walk, only to realize her leg was extremely stiff and painful.

"You're limping," Inuyasha pointed out the obvious.

"This is nothing. I'll be just fine." She huffed, refusing to let this date end.

"Stubborn as usual." Inuyasha muttered and bent down in front of her. "Get on my back. You can't walk on that thing."

"Fine. But only because we'll move faster that way." Kagome blushed again as she slowly climbed onto his back. People were staring at her like she was some sort of amazing circus act.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Are the preparations ready?" Naraku turned to face the woman.

"Yes. Specimen 6 has successfully been turned. However, we must act quickly. I'm not sure how long he'll last." Kikyo glanced at her clipboard. "His vitals are secure, but they won't stay that way for long. If we want this to work, he needs to be here soon."

"Not to worry. He'll be here in a couple of hours. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up early. Hakudoshi! Begin your 'chores' I assigned you this morning." Naraku smiled at his son. "And make it quick. You know how impatient I get."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Hakudoshi nodded before leaving quickly.

"And what 'chores' are you having him complete?" Kikyo eyed the man skeptically.

"All will be told in good time, my dear girl."

**Those of you who were too lazy to read what I put up top I'll repeat myself for you down here: **

**If you want me to continue writing this story periodically REVIEW as many times as possible so I get inspired to keep writing. I'm lazy. I need people to start kicking and screaming at me to get me off my lazy butt and do some writing. Yeah. So Review. NOW.**


	14. Chapter 14 And So, It begins

**I was reading through my old writings here on Fanfiction and was absolutely horrified at how many grammar mistakes I make. I thought to myself, "My poor readers have to put up with this crap? NEVER AGAIN." I proofread this chapter a few times, and I have not found any grammatical errors. Sorry about that guys :p Anyway, here I am again after a few months break! I just looooove to have y'all sitting on the edge of your seats. Enjoy my lovely readers!**

Chapter 14 – And So, It Begins

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked skeptically as she tried to avoid people's stares. What, had they never seen a boy give his girlfriend a piggy back ride before? _Boyfriend… I'm still not used to calling him that. _She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Quit asking me that and just wait. I promised you I'd make you forget about everything, didn't I?"

"Alright alright. So, what were you and your brother fighting about this morning?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's face, waiting to see his reaction.

"It's nothing. We just… tend to disagree on everything." His eyes narrowed in anger, "I'm moving out of that house as soon as I find a place I can afford."

"Oh, I see." She felt his muscles tighten up and his arms grip her legs harder. _Something's not right. He's been living with his brother for years and now all of a sudden he wants to move out? I wonder what's gotten him so upset. Could it be… _"Inuyasha, be honest with me. You're not fighting with Sesshomaru… about our relationship, right? I mean, if you are, I don't want you and your brother to stop talking over something I did."

"Of course not! Kagome, don't even think that. He might think that you're a free loader and cause a lot of trouble and make a lot of mistakes and-"

"Oh, well that makes me feel better." She replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, he probably likes you more than any other girl I've dated."

"More than the girl that looked like me?" Kagome felt a sting of jealousy as she brought up Inuyasha's past flame. He suddenly stopped walking. _Uh-oh. _"Never mind! I shouldn't have brought it up!" _Stupid! Why did I even say that?_ He gently lowered the girl down to her feet and turned to face her. "Sorry! Let's just forget about it!"

"Her name was Kikyo." Inuyasha's face looked serious, but the girl couldn't help but notice the look of sadness in his eyes. "She was the only woman I ever had real feelings for, before you. I thought that she was the one for me, but I was wrong. She betrayed me in a way that I can never forgive her for. I don't know if you think it now, but before you believed I only cared for you because you looked like Kikyo. And I'm telling you now that's not true. I mean, sure when we first met you reminded me of her, but now I only see you as Kagome and no one else. Understand?" Inuyasha smiled down at her.

She nodded and nervously played with her baby blue bracelet. _He's never been this honest with me before. I'm glad and all, but still… I can't help but feel jealous about that Kikyo girl. I wonder why? I mean, he's not seeing her anymore. _"I understand."

"Good. Now let's forget about everything and just focus on us." Inuyasha took her small hand into his and pulled her alongside of him.

"Okay," Kagome responded, still feeling like something wasn't right.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Welcome back Master!" Kaname greeted the teenage boy at the door. "Your table is right this way." The boy said nothing to her and simply followed her lead. "Our special today is the apple spice muffin served with hot cocoa. Would you like a moment to review the menu, Master?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me out. Someone told me that my older sister had been working here for the past few weeks. Her name's Kagome and we've been worried sick about her. Tell me, are these rumors true?" The boy, who appeared bored, questioned the young maid.

"Oh, well yes. And you said you were her brother?" Kaname eyed the young boy with white hair suspiciously.

"Yes. I'm her step brother. She ran away a few months ago and we haven't heard from her since. Please, will you tell me where she is living? I just want to pay her a visit." The boy said with no emotion in his voice.

_From what Sango told me, Kagome never really talks about her family. But if she ran away, there must be a good reason behind it. _"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't feel right giving you that piece of information. If you want, you can come back into the café tomorrow around 11. Kagome will be here getting ready for work. You can talk then."

"She's my own sister and you won't tell me where she is?" He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning forward in his seat. "We've been so worried about her though."

"I understand, but-"

"Kaname, the she witch is calling you," Ayame came up from behind the girl. "She needs to ask you something. I'll take his order for you."

Glancing at the boy, Kaname had a sickening feeling that he was up to no good. "Listen, Ayame-"

"It's rude to keep your employer waiting." The boy narrowed his eyes at her and turned to look at Ayame.

"Go on Kaname, I got this." The naïve school girl smiled at her.

"A-Alright," She hesitantly backed away and headed for the kitchen.

"So, what can I get for you, Master?" Ayame whipped out her notepad.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me out. Someone told me that my older sister had been working here for the past few weeks. Her name's Kagome and we've been worried sick about her. Tell me, are these rumors true?"

"You're Kagome's little brother! Ha! No way, you don't look alike at all." Ayame joked. She looked at him up and down, noticing his white hair that fell past his shoulders and his cloudy purplish eyes.

"I'm her step brother. Could you tell me where she's living? I just want to pay her a visit and check in on her."

"Aw, you're worried about her! Don't worry, she's been doing fine these past few weeks. She lives over at Shinto apartments with Sango. Neither of them is working tonight though. Sorry."

"No, that's fine. I'll be leaving you now. Thank you very much." The awkward teen got up from his seat and headed for the door.

As Ayame got a better look at the boy's face, she couldn't help but feel like she recognized the guy. "Say, have we met before? Like at school or something?"

"No. Thank you for your help." He didn't bother looking back as he exited the café, but Ayame stood watching his fleeting figure through the window.

"I swear I know that guy from somewhere. Oh well. It'll come to me later." She shrugged and turned to go back to her work.

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Kagome's head lay perched on Inuyasha's shoulder as they sat together on the park's fountain. Their entire date had turned out absolutely perfect. First he had taken her out to a really nice Chinese restaurant and the entire time they talked about their high school days, nearly falling out of their seats laughing listening to each other's ridiculous stories. Once they had started another mini food fight at their table, they ended up being asked to leave by the manager since they were "disrupting public peace", but they didn't care. After, Inuyasha had taken her to a shopping center where all they did was try on goofy clothes and made out for a while in the dressing room. She had to admit, he was a really good kisser. But even after she had such a great time, Kagome couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. He was acting like his normal self, but she still caught him looking worried at times.

"Hey Kagome, we have to head back in about ten minutes." Inuyasha nudged the girl, making her lose her train of thought.

Frowning she glanced up at the park's clock, "It's not even 9, what's the rush? Getting bored of me already?"

He laughed and kissed her, "No that's not it. I have something I have to get done later tonight. Believe me, I would cancel it if I could." His face suddenly looked worried again.

_I knew it. Something is on his mind. _"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked.

"What? Oh yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry." He slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her so that her head rested on his chest.

"Hey Inuyasha, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember… that night when you gave me the hickey?"

"Why, do you want me to give you another one?" He smirked and kissed her neck.

"S-Stop it you idiot! We're in a public park!" She pushed at his chest and he reluctantly pulled back. "I was talking about what you said to me that night. You told me that you were involved in something dangerous." She looked up into his dark violet eyes, but he looked quickly looked away from her. "Tell me, is that what's got you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." He muttered, refusing to meet her worried gaze.

"It is, isn't it? Inuyasha, let me help you. Tell me what's wrong." Kagome placed a loving hand on his cheek, only to have him grab her hand and pull it away.

"It's something I have to do alone. It'll be over soon though, I promise."

"What'll be over soon? Why can't I help you?" She started to sound more desperate.

"It's not safe for you!" Inuyasha finally turned to meet her gaze, his face looking stern and commanding.

"And it is for you?" Kagome shot back at him. "Why can't you tell me what it is? Is it something to do with the Wolf Gang? You don't have to prove anything to them."

"That's not it! Listen, I don't want to argue with you. Just leave it, alright? I'm going to be fine. I promise, I-" He suddenly flinched and stared at the ground.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She worriedly stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Something's coming."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

"Byakuya, is Kikyo with the specimen?" Naraku called over to his advisor.

"I don't think so. I saw her working in the lab only a few minutes ago. Shall I go and bring her here?" The loyal Byakuya moved to head for the door.

"That won't be necessary. However, I would like you to do something else for me." A dark smirk appeared on the man's face.

"Oh? And what would you have me do?" The advisor raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Our original plan was to have that Inuyasha fellow and Specimen 6 fight here in our facility. But I'm having doubts on the matter. We all know how this is going to turn out. They fight. Inuyasha wins but ends up with a few scratches. And Specimen 6 gets brutally massacred. Just thinking about it bores me. I've decided to take a more… exciting approach." Naraku stroked his tie and turned to look at his comrade.

"And what would you like me to do?" Byakuya bowed politely to his superior.

"Speciman 6 is still under heavy medication. Call for a few of my men and chain up the creature securely. When they're done, bring out the truck and load him in. We're about to take this experiment out for the public to see first-hand." He snickered. "Oh, and let us keep this is a secret from Kikyo. She wouldn't understand."

"But of course."

_~Welcome to Shikon Café! where we cleanse your soul and serve you to your heart's content!~_

Sango lazily flipped through the channels, stroking Kirara behind the ears. "Ugh! I need to get a life. Everyone's out having fun and I'm stuck at home with my single ass watching old re-runs. Do you think I should try and find a guy or something Kirara?" The little cat mewed and pawed at her owner. "You're right. If that damn Miroku won't take me seriously, then making him a little jealous wouldn't hurt, right?"

The doorbell suddenly went off and the young woman groaned before sliding her feline friend to the floor and slowly getting up from the couch. "Be right there!" She stretched before trudging over to her door. "I swear, if it's Miroku asking for money…" She grumbled and opened the door.

"Do you happen to be Sango?" A young teenage boy with shaggy white hair asked.

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you from somewhere?" She questioned, not recognizing him.

"No but I'm looking for my older sister, Kagome. A friend of her's told me she was living with you."

"Really?" Sango glanced down the hallway, not seeing anyone else wandering around. _What should I do? I know Kagome isn't on speaking terms with her family, but I can't just tell him to go away. _"Would you like to wait for her? She should be back in a couple of hours."

"And where is she exactly?" The boy seemed to be frustrated.

"She's out on a date with her boyfriend. But you can wait here if you want-"

"No thank you. I can find her on my own." The teenager turned without a goodbye and headed down the hallway. Sango suspiciously watched him as he left.

"What the hell was that about?" She turned to glance at her clock. It was just past eight. Way too early to try and sleep. Glancing back down the hallway, she saw the boy step into the elevator. Turning back to her cat, she sighed and ran to grab her jacket. "There's nothing else better to do. I'll be back soon." And with that she threw on her black UGGS before hurrying after Kagome's so called "brother".

**The Review button is your bestfriend**


End file.
